From Natural To Supernatural
by Shaz112
Summary: Joyce Carter, a normal and ordinary girl finds hereself in the show that she hated the most. She has a dark past, a secret which she didn't even know about. She now has to face monsters, supernatural beings and her worst fears. Will she be able to find her way back or will be stuck in the show forever.
1. Chapter 1

SUPERNATURAL SUCKS

She was running with all her strength on a lonely road breathing really hard. Everything was surrounded by darkness and there wasn't a sign of a living being apart from her and her chasers. She could barely make out her way and stumbled once or twice but she couldn't stop. Her chasers weren't far behind and were getting closer and closer by every second. The thing that scared her most wasn't the sharp objects that the men were holding but their eyes which were the most frightening thing in the whole planet- they were completely black without any trace of white in them and a maniacal glint could be seen in those completely black eyes.

There was an alley on the right side of the road. She took a turn into it hoping that she could avoid the men who were chasing her. She hid herself into the dark, empty alley. Her breathing was ragged and uneven and she put a hand over her mouth to stifle any noise coming out of it that could alert her trackers. No sounds of footsteps could be heard and she thought that she got succeeded in her aim. She closed her eyes calming herself down. Suddenly she felt hot breaths on her face. She opened her eyes and saw one of her chasers standing right in front of her with black eyes and an evil smirk.

"Ops… looks like we are caught", he said mocking fear and grabbed her throat cutting her air supply. She started gagging and was sure her breaths were numbered. Her eyes began to droop and she felt darkness consuming her.

Just then there was a sound of gunshot heard in the air and the man's grip loosened on her throat and he fell on the ground with an audible thud. She caught her breath and then looked at her savior.

He seemed to be a strong muscled man wearing a jacket. He walked towards her with heavy footsteps.

"You okay", he asked her in a rough, manly voice still moving her way. She didn't answer him and kept staring as he came closer to take a good look at her. Just when his figure started coming in her sight range, his appearance began to blur.

"Hey… ", she said as if her calls would make him clear and distinct but it was fruitless. She heard a distant call somewhere.

"Joy", she heard her name being called. She looked around in the dark alley to find the source of voice but there was no one in there. The man who had saved her was no where in sight. The alley started becoming foggy too.

"Joy, wake up", she heard again. The voice now seemed really familiar. "You will be late for school".

She heard the swishing sound of fabric and felt golden rays hitting her face that wasn't under the covers. She hid her small face inside the covers obstructing golden rays by the shield of her sky blue sheets.

"Come on wake up", she heard again and this time she recognized the voice as one of her mother's and she finally came out of her dream but was still under the covers.

Her mother tried to remove the covers from her but she gripped them firmly making an indistinct sound.

"Go away, mum", she said with an annoyed tone when she felt her mother tugging at the sheets again.

"Okay but this time I won't be coming at your school to give excuses of you being late", Jennifer Carter said with a smirk that her daughter couldn't see.

"Okay… I am up", she said finally removing the covers and getting up. "Now you happy", she added facing her mother with a grumpy look.

"Yeah very", her mother said to her with a lovely smile. "Now get ready quickly or you will miss your bus", she continued and ruffled her daughter's hairs before getting out of the disorganized room.

The girl huffed and then got out of her bed and made her way towards the bathroom. She did all her morning routine. She got dressed and was completely ready for a new day of school.

She heard the sound of a car engine. She quickly ran to her large window and saw her mother's car leaving the drive way. She picked her bag and grabbed a pen, few notes, a notepad and course books from her study table. Just before getting out of the room she saw her reflection in the vanity mirror. Joyce Carter, a girl of nineteen years having a small round face with chocolate brown eyes adorned with dark black eye lashes and thick black eyebrows, stared back at her. She has long dark black hairs that cascade down her waist with slight ringlets at the end and were neatly tied in ponytail. She picked a few pins from her dresser pinning the stray locks behind her ears.

Then she rushed downstairs and out of the house main door not caring about having breakfast.

Joyce ran all the way to a place where she always waited for her school bus and saw the bus leaving. She ran after the bus calling the driver to stop it but the driver didn't hear her shouting over the sound of the monstrous engine. When Joyce realized there was no use in running after the departing bus she stopped to catch her breath clutching her chest, cursing the bus and its driver.

Joyce walked all the way to her high school and saw that there was no one in the grounds that mean only one thing- first lesson already has begun. She checked the time to know how late she was but noticed she has forgotten to wear the wrist watch. Joyce ran in the school hallways and finally reached her English class.

"May I come in, mam", she asked her English teacher, Miss Leah who was scribbling something on the board.

"Oh Miss Carter, glad you finally decided to join us", her teacher said with sarcasm dripping from her words, diverting her attention from the board and on to her victim- Joyce.

Leah eyed Joyce like a lion, or in this case lioness, looked at its prey. Joyce just gave a forced smile in return not intimidated a bit, still keeping her pride intact.

"This is the third time in a row that you are late in my class", her teacher said with a hostile tone.

"Well I missed my bus and… ", Joyce started but was cut off by Leah again.

"I am not going to hear any more of your excuses. Your mother promised that you won't be late anymore but see… ", Leah said moving her hands like a bird flapping her wings.

"Mam, I won't be late again", she said with a little irritated tone, adjusting her bag strap.

Joyce never liked Miss Leah and she knew the feelings were mutual on the other side too. Leah loved to criticize Joyce on everything and now Joyce was so used to the constant carping at even minor errors that she never made an effort to get in Leah's good books.

"Oh really… okay here is the thing… you tell me what do we have to do to make you come on time", Leah said looking at Joyce, "Any suggestions".

"Well you can always change the school timing", Joyce mumbled.

"What did you say", Leah asked the small framed girl, not catching a word she had said.

"Nothing… I just said I won't be late again", Joyce said getting really annoyed but masking it because she didn't want the history to repeat itself.

"Okay, go sit on your seat", Leah said, sternly.

Joyce reached her seat that was at the far back of the classroom beside Lila- one of her best friends with dark brown hairs that were silky and shiny and were cut in short layers just reaching down her chin. She has light brown doe eyes and was few inches taller than Joyce.

Joyce sat on the seat and was greeted by a big smile from Lila.

"Hey", Joyce greeted her friend with an adorable smile.

"Hey… you really need to watch your mouth with Leah", Lila whispered to her friend warningly.

"Well what can I say … I don't have control over the things that come out of it", Joyce responded with a low voice taking out her book and opening it. She completed her sentence and wiggled her dark black eyebrows at Lila, with a smile.

"Yeah and then be ready for getting suspended again … or have you forgotten your last week detention", Lila said with a smirk.

"How can I… she made me write the whole English assignment ten times", she said making a face.

"Silence everyone", the voice of their English teacher echoed in the classroom followed by a pin drop silence.

The whole lesson went uneventful and boring. Then the bell for the end of the lesson rang. Joyce and Lila both got out of their classroom. They reached the locker rooms and saw Josephine and Darla- their other two best friends rummaging in their own lockers.

"Hey", they both greeted Joyce, when she approached them.

"Hey guys", Joyce greeted back and high fived Josephine.

"So we didn't see you in the morning… where were you?" Darla said adjusting her glasses.

"Our princess Miss Joyce Carter was late again because her pumpkin carriage got its tire punctured", Lila said with a hysterical voice.

"Shut up", Joyce said, hitting Lila on the arm.

"Really, you were late again? What was Leah's response", Josephine said worriedly.

All of her friends knew about the rivalry that existed between their short framed friend and the English teacher.

"Well as usual a whole lecture with main idea 'let's criticize Carter'… you know she never got tired of this", Joyce replied, taking out her things from the locker.

"What's your today's reason for being late", Darla asked.

"Well I missed my bus… had to walk all the way to school", she told.

"Why don't you ride with your mum, then", Josephine asked her.

"Yeah then mum will wake me up at the time of dawn… then there is this whole thing with eating breakfast or you should make any other hairstyle, or wear something else… No thanks I would rather walk to school", she said to her friends.

Her three other friends laughed at her dramatic words.

Joyce was friendly with mostly all the girls of her class but her closest friends were Josephine Roger, Darla Matthews and Lila Ronald. The four of them were together since they were children, making mud pies and chasing butterflies. They all were of different personalities but still had the best understanding in the world.

Josephine was blonde with blue eyes that always stood out because of the thick liner she applied on them. She has short hairs that only reached to her shoulders and was tallest in the group towering over all of her friends with a height of 5'7. She was girly with a passion of shopping and watching television. She loved dressing up and doing make up. You would never see her without the thick eye liner and her favorite red lipstick that she always carried in her bag. She was also a big fan of TV shows especially Supernatural. She has recently hooked up on the show and had only watched first season and was about to complete her second one. Josephine loved talking about it to her friends but it irritated Joyce to no ends.

Darla was the wisest and the nerd one. She was of same height as Lila i.e. 5'3. Her hairs which were dark brown in color were in curls with a light shade of black in them and were always tied in a tight braid. She has beautiful hazel eyes clearly visible behind her large, rounded and black rimmed glasses. Library was her favorite place in the whole school but she would never get a chance to spend much time there as her three friends followed her whenever she went to library and then all of them were thrown out of the place, including Darla, because of talking so loud.

Lila was an average girl, not much of a nerd nor too girly. She was always afraid of speaking of her mind and lacked confidence. She was a quiet one and was not loud like Joyce and Josephine. She loved to spend time with her friends but sometimes she also liked to be alone.

Joyce was the clown of the group. She was fiery, funny and not too girly nor too boyish. She was the shortest among all her friends. She loved to speak of her mind. But sometimes she also managed to resist this temptation when time would call. She seemed to be a proud girl from outside but was such a sweet heart from the inside.

The bell rang and all of the four friends made their way towards their respective classes. The whole day passed with in a blink and a time came when the bell rang indicating the end of their last class. Joyce has her last class with Darla and when it ended they both walked out of the class together and made their way to the lockers where Josephine and Lila were already present.

"Hey you know what happened in Supernatural's episode that I watched yesterday?" Josephine said excitedly and Joyce rolled her eyes, not noticed by the blonde girl. Joyce hated the show. Once Josephine constant nagging had made her watched it but she hadn't liked it at all thinking of it as utter crap.

"Oh all of it was so emotional, Dean and Sam patched up… I was so happy I literally have tears in my eyes at that time", Josephine said with a brightest expression on her face. Darla was quite as she was busy in reading her book while Lila listened intently.

"What's new in this", Joyce said, annoyance clear on her face.

"What?" Josephine asked not understanding where Joyce was going with this. Lila watched the scene dreading what would come out of Joyce's mouth next.

"Well it does seem like the whole point of the show, the brothers have an argument then they patch up", Joyce replied.

"No it's not just this… there is this whole monster thing and then how they stay together no matter what happens", Josephine gave her point of view about the show.

"Hmmm… ", Joyce said thinking it would be best if she kept her mouth shut.

It was one thing when Joyce talked without thinking, and always ended up saying things that could put her in trouble but when she was angry or annoyed the worst scenarios occurred.

"And Dean was looking so awesome…. Well he always looks awesome", Josephine said dreamily.

"Let's talk about something else", Joyce said really not in a mood of hearing the whole "Dean is awesome" thing.

"What about going to the movies this Friday", Lila asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah I am in", Darla said also taking her bespectacled eyes off the book. They all started walking out of the school building after grabbing their things.

"Me too", Joyce said finally relieved that the topic has changed. "What about you, Jose", she added.

"I am not coming… I have to go for shopping, need to buy a few things", Josephine said with a dry tone.

"Well you can go shopping on Saturday", Joyce suggested.

"Why would I change my plans for you guys when you guys don't do the same thing for me", Josephine retorted.

"What do you mean", Lila said but Josephine didn't reply. They have reached the place where Joyce bus was usually parked. The bus was there but the driver was no where in sight.

"Was that a dig at me?" Joyce asked raising her black eyebrows.

"I didn't say that", Josephine replied but didn't elaborate.

"Oh that was definitely a dig at me… what was it about? Supernatural… you are arguing with your friend because of some crappy TV show", Joyce said, incredulously.

"Hey guys just quit it", Darla said trying to moderate the tension between her two best friends.

"Just because you thought something is crap it doesn't mean everyone is bound to share the same opinion as yours", Josephine said hints of anger shown in her voice. Lila grabbed Josephine arm to stop her from further arguing.

"I didn't ask you for that… You know what, you talked about the show so much that I have started having crazy dreams. All I want is that you just don't discuss it when I am around… ", Joyce said, biting her tongue to swallow her next words.

"Why shouldn't I… why should I care when you apparently don't", Josephine said, her voice rising.

"Okay guys, that's enough… just quit it. It's just a show you people are arguing over", Lila wisely said.

"Yeah girls", Darla agreed with Lila, trying to put some sense in her friends' minds.

"I am going, getting late", Josephine said not bothering to reply and she left the three of her friends standing there.

Darla and Lila turned their heads and looked at Joyce accusingly.

"What? I was not the one who started it", Joyce said defensively. Lila and Darla gave her looks.

"Well, I guess I played my part really well", Joyce said giving them a timid smile.

"But you shouldn't have to say all that … you know how much crazy she is about that show", Lila said.

"Well its kind of her problem", Joyce said without thinking. The horn of her bus beeped.

"I gotta go…. Bye guys", she said and boarded the bus.

Joyce reached her home. Her mother hasn't returned from work. She had lunch and then watched television for sometime. Then she completed her school work. When the evening approached her mother came home and they had dinner together. Joyce also has texted Lila and Darla, who kept reminding her of her mistake. The whole day passed and night came.

Joyce entered her room and rested on the comfy bed. She was thinking about everything Lila and Darla had said to her. Joyce was closer to Josephine more than Lila and Darla. She couldn't believe that they had a row over a TV show and this made Joyce dislike the show even more. She felt guilt bubbling inside her at the fight with Josephine. Joyce always hated realizing herself at fault because this feeling continued to pester her unless she apologized for her mistake. And this whole ordeal came about thick and fast. She made a mental note of saying sorry to Josephine the first thing in the morning but she didn't know she would never get a chance.

Soon her eyes became heavy and sleep overcame her. Joyce wasn't aware that when she would wake up her life would be changed utterly. At the time of midnight there was a blinding light that illuminated the entire of her room and when the light vanished there was no sign of a petite girl on the bed- the bed was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:-**

This is my first story so all of those who are reading it, a very big thanks to them. I have made a few changes from the Supernatural's original plot. This story will be following the time line of season one with slight changes here and there. Bobby will make an appearance in few chapters in the beginning unlike the show where you have to wait until the last episode.

Please review. Suggestions are always welcomed and constructive criticism too. Tell me how I can improve and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Supernatural belongs to its rightful owners. Joyce and all the characters that I created myself belong to me.

**NARNIAN ZONE**

Joyce was sleeping peacefully when loud screaming of a girl brought her out of her slumber. She thought that the source of the voice should be the television that she had left on last night. She was too lazy to turn it off so she tried to block out the voice and sleep again. After sometime she realized that she could get no more sleep because of the loud shrieking and hence decided to wake up.

Joyce opened her eyes and what she saw made her tremble from fear. The room that she was in didn't look like her bedroom at all. It seemed like a living room but not like the one in cozy houses. She was on a red couch that was very uncomfortable as compared to the bed she had slept in last night. At the front of the old couch there was a wooden table on which a few books were present. The place looked like a cross between some antique shop and a bookstore. There were large volume of books on the shelves; the ones that couldn't occupy a place on the shelf were stacked up on the ground and some other odd stuff which she didn't recognize at all. Papers with untidy scrawling were pinned to the walls between large curtained windows. There were also a few landscape paintings. A desk was placed in front of an extinguished fireplace with a magnifying swing arm lamp attached to the desk. The furniture was dusty and everything was cluttered in the room.

She noticed that the screaming had stopped. 'Where am I?'- Joyce thought. A frightening thought struck her- what if she was kidnapped. She saw that there was no one in the living room and tried finding her way out of the creepy house.

Suddenly she heard another loud scream like someone was in pure agony. Increasing her pace before it was her turn for being tortured; she got out of the room and found an entrance hall that leads to the main entrance. Relieve washed over her face and a smile made its way on her baby pink lips. Suddenly another blood curdling scream echoed through the house and her guilt caught her. She couldn't leave the girl alone.

Joyce started her search for finding the place where the girl was kept. She returned to the living room again and found a hallway out of the living room's other door. Joyce walked to the end of it and saw stairs leading down to another dimly lit passage also crowded with lines of book shelves. She walked down the stairs and heard loud angry voices coming from the basement. For a split second she thought of running out of the house and never looking back but then her stupidity got the best of her and she made her way slowly to its far end, very cautious not making a single sound.

She reached a door that was opened. She pressed her back to the wall outside the door. Being clumsy, she lost her balance and quickly grabbed the nearby stand for support.

"Tell us everything you know", she heard a deep manly voice with hate and anger dripping from it.

"I don't know anything", the girl said in a weak voice.

"Oh really… because I can keep up with this whole day… we have plenty of time sweetheart", the voice said again.

"Or we can exorcise you", another voice said but this wasn't that rough. There was something soft about it.

"I am sure you know everything so tell before Dean here made you beg for your death", third voice that was more gruff, said.

Fear gripped Joyce hearing the words of these men. They were not only torturing the poor girl but also talking about it with great pleasure. These guys must be real freaks- she thought.

A really crazy thought occurred to her— what if she barged into the room and fight with these men like heroines do in movies.

After that insane thought the criticality of situation hit her and she snapped out of her craziness. Tension always made her mind think crazy and impossible stuff. She timidly looked into the room and saw three men. The two of them had muscles that could rival action heroes. Between the two well built men, one was very tall and the other seemed to be slightly shorter. The third man, who was wearing a trucker's cap and was shortest in the group, appeared to be an aged one as Joyce could make out white hairs at the back of his neck. She was no wonder-woman and there was no way she could take on any of them even in their worst days.

The three of them were surrounding the girl and Joyce couldn't get a glimpse of her face. Then the older man move to the table in the room on which certain objects were present and Joyce finally was able to see her. The sight in front of her was formidable. The girl was bloody and badly wounded.

The older guy picked up a flask from table and handed it to the shorter one. The shorter one, who has dirty blonde hairs grabbed it and threw the liquid in it at the girls face. The girl screamed again and Joyce could see her skin sizzling.

I should call the cops- she thought. She turned but suddenly the stand beside her came down to the floor with a loud bang. Joyce became flustered and didn't know what to do. She remained rooted to the spot.

"Who is there", she heard the man with rough, deep voice, asked.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then Joyce heard heavy footsteps. She came out of her trance and ran towards the stairs thinking there might be a chance to dodge them and escape.

She could hear the heavy footsteps of her chasers following her.

"Hey wait", one of them called her but she didn't stop.

She reached the above hallway and ran towards the living room. The thundering of feet told her that those monsters weren't far behind. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and jerked her backwards.

She struggled hard and tried to break the grip of those strong hands that had caught her. She used her other hand for this purpose but then it was seized too.

She looked with helpless eyes at her attacker and green orbs stared back at her.

"Finally", she heard the old man's voice. She looked around and saw the older guy with a beard and the tallest one who had hazel eyes and short brown hairs that covered his forehead, looked at her.

"Let me go", she said angrily to the blonde who has an iron grip, still struggling hard. He has short-cropped hairs and light stubble.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked her with a glare.

"You tell… you are the ones who kidnapped me", Joyce snapped. She was sacred as hell but didn't show it on her face plus the question that the blonde had asked really put her to edge. So she found courage to retort.

"What are you talking about", the tallest one said confusedly.

"She is bluffing, Sam", the guy who has grabbed her hands said. "Bobby, bring some holly water", he said to the old man with a cap.

The older guy named Bobby got out of the room. Joyce looked at the two men present with her closely. They seemed familiar like she had seen them before but couldn't put her finger on it. The guy who was seizing her hands in his strong grip looked at her with pure rage in his bright green eyes while the taller one had a curious look on his face.

Bobby came back with a flask. She was sure there was a dangerous chemical in it and she felt a spasm of horror. Bobby threw the liquid on her face. She gasped closing her eyes preparing herself for the impact but nothing happened- no burning sensation, no pain.

She opened her eyes again and looked at the three men. All of them had perplexed looks on their faces.

"What are you?" the blonde asked, harshly.

"What do you mean", Joyce asked. This was the stupidest thing anyone had ever asked her. These guys must be lunatics asking questions like that- she thought.

"What are you, a demon, shape shifter, witch", the blonde said gripping her arms really tight that she was sure it would have left bruises.

"Dean", Sam said, but the guy whose name was Dean didn't give any response.

"Have you come straight out of some mental asylum… what are you retards talking about", Joyce said, not comprehending a thing.

"Don't play any games", Dean said, staring into her dark chocolate eyes.

"Really I am the one playing games here", she said cynically. "You guys are sick… torturing some innocent girl and kidnapping me and then asking questions that doesn't make any sense", she responded with equal anger.

"Oh right… ", Dean said dryly.

"Dean may be we should let her explain herself", Sam said politely. She kind of started liking the Sam guy. He really seemed nice.

At last it clicked into Joyce's mind. Where she had seen these guys but how could this be possible, they couldn't be real, this place was no Narnia where you could find a whole different world in a closet. I must be dreaming-she thought.

She started laughing hysterically and the three men looked at her with baffled looks.

"What's so funny", Dean said curiously, forgetting for a second that he was angry at this intruder.

"It's just… ", she managed to say but then her stifled laughs escaped and she cracked up.

"Shut up", Dean said angrily that made Joyce quiet. She glared daggers at Dean because of the way he talked to her. No one had ever talked to her like this. She could tell easily he could never achieve a place in her good graces.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam asked the girl who was at least foot shorter than him.

"Well you guys are not real… just a figment of my imagination. My crazy mind is just playing tricks", she said to Sam directly, not looking at Dean who still has her arms in his strong rough hands, "I must be dreaming. But why am I dreaming about you guys? That's not like me; Josephine must be in my place as you guys are the part of her every fantasy… I am so gonna tell her about this dream, may be this will make her stop talking about you guys", she rambled on, mostly to herself.

The three men with in the room looked at her like she had gone nuts.

"Well it looks like someone else has come straight out of the mental asylum", Dean said quoting her statement voicing the thoughts of everyone in room about the girl.

"Say what ever you wanna say… I don't take offense to the ones who are not even real", she said snootily. "Mind loosening your grip, iron man?" she added.

Dean expression didn't get soften nor his grip loosened on Joyce's arm.

"You really are talking nonsense, kiddo", Bobby said to her.

"No I am not… you guys are TV show characters. The Winchester brothers who hunt the things that bump in the dark as quoted by Josephine", Joyce said. She was finding it really difficult to explain these fictional characters that they were just part of her worst nightmare.

"How do you know who we are", Dean asked warily.

"Well all Josephine does is talk about you guys, how awesome you are and stuff, it's really annoying you know… recently she hooked up on that show of yours… I wish she had never seen it", she said, making a revolting face.

"Well we don't know about your friend and all, but I hate to break it to you princess that we are very much real. I am Dean, this is Sam and this man here is Bobby Singer", Dean said gesturing to himself and other two men.

The words of Dean created doubt in her mind about all of this being a dream. But then what it is- she thought. Was it some sort of prank or re-enactment?

An expression of apprehension came to her face.

"Can you pour the remaining water in the flask on me?" she asked from Bobby. The three of them had very funny looks on their faces. Never in their lives had they come across some creäture that would ask to throw holy water on himself.

Bobby poured the entire liquid on Joyce but nothing happened- she didn't wake from her slumber.

"Okay then this must be some big fat joke… ", she said frantically after trying to pinch herself but she couldn't because of Dean's hold. She stomped on her one foot with the other.

"Oww that hurts", she said making a face.

"Joke…?" Sam said puzzled, while Dean huffed.

"You must be that Ackles and Padalecki then", she said more to herself then the guys in front of her.

"No we are not some polish… Now tell who you are", Dean said fuming as his patience was running out.

"No… No…. You guys are lying, this is not possible. I am going home, let me go", she said trying to break free from Dean's hold.

"Where do you live", Sam asked politely seeing the worried expression on girl's face.

"Wisconsin", she replied.

"You are in south Dakota", Bobby responded gravely.

"No this is not possible… you guys are lying", she said trying to assure herself but all of it really made sense. She was no longer in her room, all these ancient books and the three massive guys in front of her seemed enough of a proof. And why would these television actors prank her, she was sure they had much better things to do. If it wasn't real she might have woken up from her slumber or her friends might come out of somewhere and laugh at her… but none of this was happening. She looked around and everything seemed to move, she felt her vision getting blurry. The last thing she remembered was a pair of strong arms breaking her fall and then darkness consumed her.

Joyce woke up from her deep sleep but kept her eyes closed thinking about her weird dream. That dream was really the worst nightmare she had ever had. She had seen that she was in supernatural show; well it wasn't really a show but a torturing and cruel reality in her dream. From now on she was never going to have arguments with Josephine about the show because it was all because of that; her mind was so much preoccupied with the fight that even in her deep sleep she was still thinking about it. She would apologize for talking bad about Josephine's favorite show the first thing in school. She would even listen to Josephine's blabbering about the Supernatural.

'Why mum hasn't come in the room yet…I will be late for school'- she quickly got up opening her eyes.

"Look the sleeping beauty is finally awake", she heard Dean's voice.

She looked around and saw an unfamiliar bedroom. The two Winchesters were seated on a couch beside the large window that must have opened in Bobby's backyard. Joyce groaned and then fell back lazily on the bed.

"I am gonna faint again", she said lazily.

"Well I am afraid we don't have time for that, princess", Dean said with a business like tone, getting up from the couch and making his way towards the bed, "Better get up. You have a lot of explaining to do".

He walked towards the bed and got himself comfortable on the bedside table while Sam was still seated on the same spot.

"Well I was hoping it was all some weird crazy dream", Joyce said with sheer disappointment.

"Well I guess you should better get over the fact that this is reality and start answering our questions", Dean demanded.

Joyce glared at him and sat on the bed facing him and Sam.

"So how did you come here?" Sam asked decently to her. There was no demanding, hostile or taunting way the words came out of his mouth as oppose to his brother, who, Joyce thought, was the biggest big-head and didn't know how to talk to women.

"You know what, I like you better. I don't know what Josephine had seen in this egoistic and ill-mannered brother of yours", Joyce said talking directly to Sam.

"What did you call me", Dean said taken aback. It was a new experience for him as no girl in his life had ever called him that.

"I called you an egoistic and ill-mannered guy", she said very slowly emphasizing on every word for his better understanding. "Wait! Also add the biggest big-head to the list".

"Right back at you", Dean said after a thought not finding a suitable comeback.

"Oh really… ", Joyce was about to retort when Sam cut her off.

"Guys quit it… We are kind of diverting from the main issue", Sam said ending their argument. Dean and Joyce didn't utter another word but still directed fierce stares at each other.

"So… ", Sam trailed on.

"Well I really have no idea. I was sleeping in my own bedroom on my own bed. Then I wake up and poof… my worst fear came to life", Joyce said dramatically using her hands to make her point.

"And you know us… How…?" Dean asked seriously and not so polite.

"Well as I told you before in my world you guys are not real. You are real but actually real TV actors kind of real and not the fictional character Sam and Dean, type real. I mean Padalecki and Ackles are real who played Sam and Dean who weren't real in my world but there is no Ackles and Padalecki here and Sam and Dean are real. I mean how something unreal could become real. It's really unrealistic", Joyce blathered confusedly.

Her rambling gave Sam and Dean a headache.

"Okay we understand… ", Sam said quickly just as Joyce opened her mouth again.

"Oh… ", Joyce said stopping herself.

"Yeah all of it really makes sense", Dean said sarcastically rolling his eyes. She really talks a lot- he thought to himself. "So why don't you tell something about us that no one else knows", Dean added.

"Well I hate the show… haven't watched it. I have only watched the pilot episode because of my friend. There was this woman in white ghost who wanted to go home. It was really rubbish if you ask me", Joyce said with seriousness in her voice. "And whenever Josephine talked about the show or you guys I kind of blocked her out", she added with a guilty expression.

"Great", Dean said making a face.

Bobby came in to the room at that time and all heads turned towards him including Joyce's.

"Oh good you are awake", Bobby said and he brought out a knife from his pocket.

"Why is that for?" Joyce asked with a shaking voice. Fear was evident in her dark chocolate eyes that have become the size of saucers.

"Oh it's for a little test", Dean said standing up. He took the knife from Bobby and walked towards Joyce.

Joyce quickly got up from the bed her eyes darting around the room formulating a plan to escape.

"I don't think its necessary", Sam said also standing up, saying to the other two men.

"We have to be sure, Sam", Bobby said sensibly.

"Yeah what if she was some shape shifter", Dean said smirking at Joyce while running a finger over the knife's edge. "It seems really sharp, Bobby".

Dean was really enjoying the pure look of horror on her face. It was comical how her chocolate eyes became big seeing the knife, just like in cartoons. And her cheeks which were normally rosy turned white.

"Shut up, idjit", Bobby said to the older Winchester. Bobby also wasn't much in favor of hurting the girl. She seemed innocent and naïve but looks could be deceiving. So whenever it had come to situations like this, Bobby Singer always adopted the strategy of 'better safe than sorry'.

"Guys Sam is right. I have told you everything", Joyce said with a horror-struck look, staring at the shiny sharp weapon. She always had a fear of needles and sharp objects.

"It won't hurt. Just a little cut", Bobby said trying to calm her.

"No… ", she shouted moving back. Dean started moving towards her with slow steps enjoying every second. Girls are such scaredy cats - he thought.

"Okay let me do this, Dean", Sam said snatching knife from Dean's hand, who was clearly finding the girl's fear his source of entertainment. Dean got unsatisfied look on his face.

"Don't be such a control freak, Sammy", Dean said shaking his head at his younger brother.

"Listen it won't hurt, really", Sam said, trying to gain her trust. He ignored his brother's comment.

"Oh really because as far as my experience goes it is going to hurt like hell", she replied with a panicked voice.

"Please… just a little cut, believe me", Sam said softly.

Joyce looked at Sam and he gave him the infamous puppy dog look that had the power of making anyone caved.

"Okay but be quick. I don't know how long my mustered up courage will last", she told Sam and closed her eyes.

Sam closed the distance between them. He reached her and took her arm. He made a small cut and heard her gasp.

"See it's not that bad", Sam said with a cute laugh while Joyce opened her eyes and saw a line of blood trailing down her arm.

"It's kind of gory", Joyce said making a face. She was never good with handling blood and a lot of blood always made her nauseous.

"You haven't seen gory yet", Dean said shaking his head.

"Here", Sam said and he picked up a discarded cloth from the table and gave it to Joyce.

"Well I don't think it's hygienic", she replied looking at the rag with a disgusted look on her face.

"So, you want us to take you to the hospital for a tiny cut", Dean said pointing at a small cut on her arm. Joyce was about to retort back but Sam beat her to it.

"Hey Dean why don't you bring the first-aid kit", he said to Dean earnestly.

"Don't you order me around, Sammy", Dean said raising his eye brows, but he still made his way out of the door.

"You know you can sit kiddo", Bobby said to the girl. Now that they were done with the tests and the whole monster thing was out of the window, Bobby started looking her in the new light. She didn't seem to be a threat though she was jumpy. But Bobby couldn't say much about her personality and could only judge from what he physically saw.

She hesitantly occupied a seat on the couch and looked down at her bare feet. She bit her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders awkwardly feeling the eyes of Bobby and Sam on her, making her uncomfortable.

Dean came after sometime with a first-aid kit. He gave it to Sam who made his way towards the girl who was seated on the couch looking like a deer caught in head lights.

"Let me see it", Sam said, sitting beside her.

She put forward her arm for him to treat the cut. Sam bought out some cotton and began to wipe the blood from her arm.

"What if it gets infected?" she asked with doe eyes.

"No it won't", Sam said with a heartening smile.

"So we didn't catch your name", Bobby said to her. In all this commotion they had forgotten the introductions.

"Joyce… Joyce Carter. Well you guys can call me Joy", she answered looking at Bobby. Then her attention was back to the wound.

"How ironic because I don't think you are a joy to be around", Dean said smirking. He was enjoying a lot riling her up. The responses she gave him really amused him and he decided to adopt this habit of 'bugging Joyce Carter' permanently as he didn't have much amusement in his life with all the hunting.

"Yeah speak for your self. And I am least interested in what you think and what you don't… You know what, you better call me Joyce or Joyce Carter or just Carter will do fine, because Joy is only for my friends and the people I like", she said in one breath.

Sam looked at her. She was an unpredictable girl- one second she was all this shy and withdrawn type who liked to blend in the crowd and didn't like being the center of attention and the next she was this sarcastic and outspoken one who didn't take anyone's bad mouthing not giving a damn about what they think or believe.

"This will gonna hurt a bit", Sam said as he poured some white liquid from a bottle on a fresh wad of cotton.

"What's that", she asked quickly.

"It will prevent the wound from being infected", he informed her.

Sam dabbed it at her cut and she made an almost inaudible noise as the cotton made contact with the bare skin of her arm.

"It's sizzling", she said with a strained voice.

"Yeah… it will for sometime", Sam told her.

He got up from beside her and put the first-aid kit on the table.

"So now what's the plan", Dean said looking first at Sam and then Bobby. At last his eyes rested on the girl who seemed out-of-place in her baggy clothes and bare feet.

Joyce felt penetrating eyes on her and looked up to see green orbs gazing in her own.

"Well you guys should better send me back", she said presenting her idea.

"I don't think it's that easy", Bobby said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Joyce frowned.

"Well you kind of magically appeared on Bobby's doorstep, little Alice", Dean said with a sarcastic smile.

Joyce really wanted to wipe that smile off his face. He really seemed to be enjoying seeing her in distress. She looked at him scathingly.

"He means that we don't know how you came here. Once we find out who was responsible for you being here, you will be on your way to home", Bobby said considerately.

"How long…?" Joyce asked, getting to the point.

"We don't know… I won't lie to you. In my knowledge nothing like this has happened before so it might take ages", Bobby replied, not sugar-coating his words. Bobby's words dampen Joyce's spirits and she became fairly crestfallen.

"Hey don't worry. We will definitely find a way to send you back", Sam said kindly seeing the dejected expression on her face.

Joyce stared at him and he smiled fondly at her. 'How could she not trust him?' Joyce thought.

"Okay", she said trying to form a smile on her thin baby pink lips.

"So until then I have to stay with you guys", she asked tentatively.

"Of course", Sam and Bobby said at the same time while Dean remained silent. He didn't know whether this was a good decision or not, letting her stay with them. Their lives weren't normal; there was always a constant danger, the death was always hanging on their heads. They weren't living a safe apple-pie life which she definitely was used to. Bringing a fragile girl into their complex lives wasn't exactly a genius thing to do.

"Can I have a word with you guys", Dean said to Sam and Bobby.

All three of them left the room leaving a very confused Joyce, closing the door behind them. She got up from the couch, looked around the room and made her way towards the window and looked outside it. Bobby's property had several acres covered in stacked, wrecked and broken down cars. There were also few outbuildings. Trees and wooden fence ring the area.

She moved to the bed and laid there. She was exhausted because of today's events. As soon as she closed her eyes she found herself in a dream world.

In Bobby's living room Dean was trying to explain his point to the other two hunters.

"We can't let her stay with us, Bobby", Dean said to the older hunter who had taken care of him and his brother since childhood.

"And why is that?" Bobby asked. He had begun to like the girl who was currently present in the upstairs bedroom. There was something about her that made him want to help her no matter what it takes.

"You know our lives Bobby. We can't drag her into all this, we still have to find dad, we can't afford to get sidetracked", Dean said with slight agitation.

"She has no where else to go, Dean", Sam said.

"And what if something happens to her… All of that will be then entirely our fault", Dean said logically.

"So what do you think we should do… she doesn't know anyone here, Dean. We are the only ones who can help her out of this", Sam said impatiently.

"Yeah and we are the worst option to help someone like this. Have you forgotten the amount of bad luck we have. Anyone who gets involved with us suffers or else dies. Have you forgotten about Jessica, about mum, dad is still missing... she isn't use to this life, hell she doesn't even belong to this world, her world was safe… do you think someone like her will be able to put up with our crap", Dean said heatedly. His patience was running out because none of the two men in the room understood his view. It wasn't like they didn't know any of this, they were all too familiar with the lives they were living but still they were persistent in ruining hers.

"So what do you think we should do with her? Let her roam this dangerous monster filled world by herself", Bobby said with equal anger.

"No but we can take her to somewhere safe… somewhere else. You can ask some other hunter to take her in.", Dean said.

"Well I am not asking you guys to take her with you. She will stay with me here… at my place", Bobby said.

"Yeah like you don't hunt… what about when you will go out hunting… who will baby-sit her?" Dean asked.

"Bobby's house is safe, Dean… there are all sorts of protection", Sam said.

"Really… despite all the so-called protection she still pops out of no where… I am sure she isn't here to have candy canes; there is something definitely wrong with her being here. What if she is evil or works for some one who is evil. What if she works for a demon? What about finding dad. Don't you wanna find him, find Jessica's killer… ", Dean said to his younger brother, knowing that was Sam's weak point.

Sam didn't have anything to say back so he remained quite.

"That's what I thought", Dean said with an all-knowing tone.

"I am sure your dad will be alright and you guys are wasting your time searching for him. May be he doesn't even want to be found. As for Joyce I think we have established she is not from here. Even to be surer I will take her to a psychic friend of mine. Right now she is going to stay here because I don't trust anyone else with her", Bobby said protectively.

"Okay then if that's what you want", Dean said and left the room.

The evening passed and the night approaches. Joyce woke up from her restless sleep due to the weird dreams that were filled with monstrous creatures and deadly beasts that were chasing her endlessly. She got up and made her way downstairs. She heard the clanking of spoons and the sound of people talking. She followed the voices and reached to Bobby Singer's kitchen. Dean, Sam and Bobby have occupied the dining table and were having dinner.

"Hey", she said shyly to gain their attention.

"Hey kiddo…. Come have dinner", Bobby said to her, smiling sincerely.

Joyce hesitantly walked towards the table. She was feeling awkward because she was never comfortable in strangers' company. But now she knew she had to get used to it as she didn't know when she would return home. She occupied the only available seat beside Dean.

"I came to call you for dinner but you were sleeping", Sam said to her.

"Yeah, it was a long day", she said. Her plate was empty and she wasn't taking anything to eat.

"Help yourself… ", Dean said placing a big pizza slice on her plate.

She looked at him a little taken aback by his action but he didn't meet her eyes and concentrated on his dinner.

They kept on discussing different things but Joyce didn't have a clue about any of the stuff they were talking about so she remained quite her eyes fixed on her plate trying to finish the pizza slice but in reality she wasn't hungry at all. There was an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She glanced at the clock that was on the opposite wall. Yesterday at the same time she had had dinner with her mother and now everything had changed totally. She looked back down at her plate again.

They had dinner and then everyone went to their respective rooms to take much-needed rest.

Joyce had the same bedroom on the first floor. She got in to the bed covers but kept the room lights on. She heard a knock on the door. She went to open it and found Bobby standing on the threshold.

"Hey, you good", he asked the girl.

"I have been better", she replied honestly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You will be safe with us", Bobby tried to free her from worry.

"Yeah I know", she said and smiled at him genuinely.

"Oh, I have some clothes you can change into. These are of my wife's", Bobby told her and passed her the clothes.

"Thanks a lot", she said.

"Well they won't be that fit as she was taller than you but they will do for tonight. Tomorrow we can go shopping". Bobby informed her.

"Shopping?" she said confusedly looking at the older hunter, up and down.

"Yeah… you can't spend your whole time here in your bed-clothes and my wife's ones".

"But you don't have to", Joyce said hesitantly. He already has done a lot for her providing her a roof, food and now he was going to spend his money on her too.

"No, it won't be a bother. It's not like it's my money", Bobby replied with a sheepish smile.

Joyce gave him a puzzled look.

"We run credit card scams. People don't usually pay for hunting ghosts".

"Oh… right. So you are going to take me shopping?" she asked. It would be very weird to go on shopping with Bobby. The elder hunter didn't seem the type to take anyone on shopping.

"Well I'll stay in the car and you can buy your stuff", he responded.

"Fine by me… ".

"One more thing, there is a psychic friend of mine, we can visit her tomorrow if you are okay with it… she can help finding a way to send you home".

"No, I don't have a problem with that", Joyce shook her head. She wanted to go home as soon as possible and was okay with everything that might help in the task.

"Sleep tight", Bobby said to her with a grin and turned to walk downstairs.

"Hey Bobby", Joyce called him, from behind.

"Yes", he said, turning to face her.

"Thanks… thanks for everything", she said genuinely.

Bobby just smiled at Joyce words and left. She got inside her room and then occupied her same position on the bed.

Joyce tried to sleep but she couldn't. She quietly made her way out of the room and the front door. On her way she saw that Dean Winchester was sprawled on the living room's couch with a book opened up on his chest. He stirred in his sleep and Joyce tried to walk without a sound not wanting to wake him up.

She got out of the house for a stroll .The cold night air fluttered her dark black, waist length hairs as she wandered in the backyard. She was feeling out-of-place. She looked at the house where everyone was sleeping soundly in their comfy beds, well in case of Dean not so comfy couch. They were in their native and familiar surroundings but for Joyce everything was so strange, so much foreign. She looked at the house that was going to be her new residence for God knows how long. A swarm of questions bundled up in her mind- What would be her mother's reaction on not finding her in bed? Would she has called the cops or arrange a search party for her. What her friends might be thinking about her disappearance. How her mother would be coping with this situation... she really wanted to find the answers of all these questions.

"What are you doing?"

Joyce was so wrapped up in her own little world of countless questions that she didn't realize she has company. She shook with fear for a moment because of sudden invasion by none other than the younger Winchester. She stopped, facing him.

"Oh God, Sam… you gave me a heart attack", Joyce said clutching her chest.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you", Sam said apologetically.

"It's okay. Just never do that again", she said and started walking, with Sam beside her.

They walked in silence for sometime both of them comfortable with the quietness that existed between them.

"So why aren't you in your room?" Sam asked staring at her, breaking the silence.

"Can't sleep… plus I have slept almost the whole day", she replied looking forward and not at Sam. "What about you", she asked wrapping her arms around herself.

"Can't sleep too", he replied with a strange sadness in his voice. Joyce looked at Sam in the eyes. There was so much pain behind those hazel pools. Sam felt her penetrating stare and broke his gaze from her face looking forward.

"Hmmm… ", she looked at his face for a fraction of second and then looked a head.

"So what were you thinking", Sam asked.

"Trying to comprehend the incomprehensible", she told him.

Sam stared at her thoughtful face. It seemed to him like she would never seize to amaze him by her unpredictable nature. In a single day he had seen her being childish, sarcastic, rude, friendly, polite, shy and hesitant like she was barrel full of different flavors. Sam shook his head and smiled.

"What?" Joyce inquisitively asked the younger Winchester who has started smiling out of the blue.

"Nothing it's just I have never met such an unpredictable person in my life", he told her.

"And I have never met such a nice person in my life", she gave her opinion about him. Sam just smiled in return. She yawned and put a hand to cover her mouth.

"You should better get some sleep", Sam said to her, laughing.

"Yeah I think so too", she replied with her own musical laugh.

They both went inside the house for a night's sleep.

Some where, hundreds of miles away loud voices could be heard from an abandoned warehouse. Inside the warehouse there was no light except the one that was coming from a fireplace illuminating the warehouse with a golden glow. Red-hooded figures were chanting something in an unknown language, circling around a casket. Beside the casket a chair was placed on which a girl around eighteen to twenty years was laying unconscious her blonde locks obscuring her face. Suddenly the lid of the casket started sliding revealing a handsome man in his late twenties with dark black hairs reaching a little above his shoulder. His eyes were closed and he had a very calm expression on his face. His skin was pale as of a ghost and there was no sign of life in him- no breathing, no heart beats.

The chanting stopped when the followers saw there was a movement in the pale hands accompanied by the heart beats and regular breaths. Next the eyes of the man opened showing dark black orbs with a sinister glint. He got out of the casket and everyone surrounding him bowed. There was an absolute silence- a silence that alerted about the coming storm.

"Where is she, Trevor?" he spoke in a thick Spanish accent with an utter coldness in his voice.

"Sir, here she is", one of the hooded figures that should be Trevor said with a quivering voice that showed his fear. He pointed a long finger to a passed out girl on a chair.

The man who was clad in dark black robe moved towards the chair. He looked intently at the blonde girl moving her hairs out of her face and then searched something at the back of her neck. His look of intent changed into one of pure fury.

"It's not her, you idiots", he said anger dripping from his every word with eyes blazing. His intense rage caused the casket to slide along the floor colliding with the opposite wall.

"But we did everything sir… we performed the exact ritual", Trevor replied with terror.

"Then where the hell she is?" the black-haired guy said menacingly.

"Sir if this girl isn't her, she must be someone close, otherwise she won't be here", another hooded person said.

"You are right, Dan. I know she has come back… I can sense her pure aura. You fools must have done something wrong with that ritual, bringing the other girl here also", he told them.

"Sir, we can use this girl to lure the other one", Dan said.

"You should… I have waited this long. If you don't find her i won't hesitate in wasting you", the guy said. His voice was enough to sent shivers down everyone's spine. The fire extinguished and the room became dark. All of a sudden a girl's shriek echoed in the surroundings followed by an eerie silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Another chapter is up. I want to say a big, big thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I am new to this so I hope you guys will pardon me for any future mistakes. I wanna know in what episode you guys want to see Joyce start her hunting experience. She can't be in season one all episodes because she is still new. Tell me in what episodes you guys want to see her take part.

Suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcomed. Review and tell me how am I doing and any ideas you want to share or any questions you wanna ask.

**AMAZING PSYCHIC**

Joyce got out from the school bus after exchanging a few goodbyes. She was walking along the side of the road with her hand clutching the bag's strap around her shoulder. She reached the house and put her bag down on the porch. Bringing out the house's key from the bag's pocket, she put it in the keyhole unlocking the door with a click.

Joyce entered the house and flipped the living room's light on. She heard the sound of footsteps coming from the kitchen and walked there seeing her mother busy in cooking something on the stove. She stood there for sometime just staring at her mum with a smile on her face.

Jennifer Carter turned around and passed a lovely smile her daughter's way.

"You are back early", Joyce said to her mum.

"Yeah I thought of spending some time with my lovely little princess", Jennifer responded and moved towards Joyce.

'Princess'- the nickname sounded so familiar to Joyce but she couldn't figure out where she had heard it. She set aside the odd feeling.

"I am not little anymore, mum", Joyce pouted.

"You will always be little for me, even when you will have white hairs and need a stick to walk", Jennifer said and caressed her cheek. "I wish your dad was here".

"You always have to ruin the moment, mum, by bringing him up", Joyce said, her tone suddenly angry.

"He is your dad".

"No, he is not".

"Okay let's not discuss that… you go fresh yourself up and then we eat together".

Joyce walked up the stairs. As she reached the landing she saw that everything had dust over it like it hadn't been cleaned for many days. Joyce stood in front of her room and fumbled with the dusty handle but it didn't budge.

She raced downstairs asking her mum for the room's key. When she reached downstairs she saw that unlike a few minutes before, everything on the ground floor was also dirty and dust covered. Her stomach churned with nervousness and she ran in to the kitchen like greased lightning and saw that there was no one there. She rushed to the stove seeing it cold and grimy.

"Mum", she whispered with panic. No one answered her and her voice echoed reaching to her own ears.

"Mum", she called running to her mother's room. She opened the door; glad that it was unlocked, but no one was there- the room was vacant.

"Mum", she kept on calling running all over the place but no one was there.

Joyce jolted awake from her dream. She took in her surroundings seeing she was still in Bobby's bedroom. Sunlight was illuminating the room filtering through large curtained windows. She freed herself from the sheets tangled around her small frame and stood from the bed.

Joyce rushed to the bathroom and threw cold water on her face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and saw a troubled girl staring back at her.

Everything had changed for her. She had lived an almost perfect life… perfect home, perfect friends and the best and perfect mother in the world but not anymore. Now she was stuck in this awful TV show without knowing when she would be able to return. She was finding it hard to believe all of this a reality, even after spending a whole day in this Supernatural world… still hoping it to be a dream and that any second her mother would enter the room and wake her up from her nightmare. But every passing second made her realize her wishes weren't going to be answered.

She put these thoughts aside. She needed to be optimistic, not pessimist. Bobby and Winchesters had promised her that they would help and she didn't have any choice other than to trust their words- to trust them.

Joyce took shower and got into her own baggy shirt and jeans leaving Bobby's wife clothes hanged in bathroom. She combed her wet dark black hairs looking in a vanity mirror. She left the thick mass of hairs untied to dry. After getting ready she moved downstairs the thought of her home still in her mind. She was a perfect example of a saying- 'how a moment could change someone's life'.

She reached downstairs and found the three hunters in the kitchen. She had breakfast with them and then everyone moved to the living room except Bobby who had to make a phone call.

The Winchester brothers were sitting on a couch going through a journal Dean was holding in his hand while Joyce was sitting on a chair across them looking at the turned off television screen, deep in thought.

"You know that television works", Bobby informed as he entered, seeing the girl with her eyes fixed on the TV screen.

Dean and Sam diverted their attention to Joyce stopping whatever conversation they were having.

"No, I was just… ", she shrugged, but didn't complete her sentence.

"You should get ready for meeting Pamela… the sooner the better", Bobby said.

"Okay give me a second", she answered and she made for her room.

She reached inside and combed her hairs. A slight hope ignited in her heart. 'May be this day turned out to be my last day in here'- she thought. A feeling of happiness engulfed her. She quickly tied her hairs. Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in", she invited the person in.

Dean walked inside the room.

"Bobby is waiting for you in the car, princess", Dean told her.

"I told you before… no nicknames", she said with a fiery glare.

"Well you told me not to call you Joy so I invented a name for you myself", Dean said with his signature smirk. It seemed to Joyce that the smirk was permanently carved on his face like one of his features.

"Well don't bother… I am perfectly happy with you calling me by my last name", she replied moving away from the dresser.

"Well I am not… now get ready quickly, princess", Dean said emphasizing the word 'princess' and walked away.

Joyce picked a pillow from bed and aimed it for his retreating form but it barely grazed him and landed on floor with a soft thud. Her aim was always terrible and she knew it.

Dean looked at the pillow and then back at Joyce who had a disappointed look on her face.

"Keep trying, princess", Dean said to her. Joyce responded with a very childish gesture by sticking her tongue out. Dean shook his head and smiled, getting out of the room with Joyce tailing behind.

Outside the house Sam was standing near a rusty car. Bobby was inside the car occupying the driver's seat. Joyce made for the other front door that was unlocked and opened it sitting in the car that seemed very old. Dean took a spot beside Sam.

"Good bye Guys", Bobby said from his window.

Joyce smiled and waved her hands in Winchesters' direction. Sam waved back with a smile while Dean just nodded. The car made its way out of Bobby's property.

Bobby glanced sideways at the beautiful short girl seated beside him. She had her eyes fixed on the passing scenery with her head leaned against her seat. A few stray locks that managed to get out from her tightly clutched hairs were coming into her face regardless of how many times she put them behind her ears. With one hand rested on the edge of the window and the other one on her jeans clad knee her thin fingers making circles on it, she was unaware of the frequent stares the older hunter was sending her way. Bobby wanted to make a small talk but it seemed that the girl wasn't in mood as she was in her own lala-land.

"So… ", Bobby finally decided to be the first to start a conversation. He looked in her direction for a split second then focused his attention back on the road.

Joyce broke her gaze from outside and looked at the man driving the car. Bobby felt her eyes on him realizing he had her attention.

"Why don't you tell anything about yourself", he said the first thing that came to his mind. Joyce readjusted on her seat crossing her arms over her chest her full attention on Bobby.

"I live with my mother in Wisconsin; go to college there… my mother happens to work for a magazine. I am nineteen years old… I like watching television, movies, listening music and other stuff", she said counting everything thing on her fingers. "Well you have to change most of it in the past tense", she added as an after thought. Then she looked forward.

"You do know we will find a way to send you back, right", Bobby said with a firm tone. Bobby saw her nodding her head from his peripheral vision.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" Bobby repeated her words with a slight amendment.

"Well your family, friends… ".

"I lived alone most part of my life… wife died in the early years of marriage. Sam, Dean and John are like a family to me, have a few friends in the hunting world", Bobby stated monotonously.

"John?" she questioned, not knowing who the guy was.

"Yeah John Winchester… Sam and Dean's father… ", Bobby told her.

"He also a hunter, right…?"

"Yeah… ".

"Where is he?"

"He is missing… or may be hunting, he is out of contact but I am sure he is fine. The boys are searching for him though", Bobby said passing a look at her.

"So why hunting… I mean killing ghosts isn't the safest career out there, there is danger and you don't even get paid… so why?" she asked inquisitively.

"Well you don't get paid but you saved lives. Some of us do this for helping people, some for saving them, eradicating evil or for revenge".

"Revenge…?"

"Yeah revenge… ", Bobby said briefly not elaborating his point. Joyce didn't understand but didn't ask any further, realizing it to be a sensitive subject for elder hunter.

After a long drive of few hours in which Joyce had tried all the methods of sitting in the front seat that included sitting cross legged, putting both knees close to her chest or both on the window's ledge and many others, they finally reached their destination. Bobby had noticed that she couldn't sit static for more than a few minutes and kept on fidgeting… either her hands were indulged in doing something or her feet which she usually tapped on the floor when both feet were down.

Joyce was more than glad to get out from the rusty old car and stretched herself. The evening almost approached creating a light red glow on the sky.

They reached outside the door of a house. Joyce suddenly got all nervous about meeting the psychic.

Bobby rang the door bell twice and waited for someone to open the door. They heard the sound of a click and the door opened revealing a woman in her thirties with dark black shoulder length hairs which were in lose curls and black orbs with thick long eyelashes. She was tall and seemed stronger than most of the women Joyce had ever seen and had an athletic built.

"Bobby", she said with a ready smile. She hugged Bobby and in this act she lifted him off the ground for a few seconds. She released him from her embrace and Bobby's feet were back on the ground. Joyce marveled at her strength with an open mouth.

"Joyce this is Pamela, the best damn psychic", he informed Joyce.

Pamela drove her attention to Joyce who was standing beside Bobby and stared at her intently.

"So this is the alien girl", Pamela said with a smile directing at Joyce this time. "She is cute", she said, looking Joyce up and down.

"Yeah, she is from another dimension", Bobby replied.

"Come on in, sweetcheeks", she said to Joyce and moved away from the door way letting both, the hunter and the girl, in.

"Have a seat", Pamela said entering the house's living room. She occupied a seat on a single sofa. Joyce and Bobby occupied places at the comfy couch.

Joyce let her eyes wandered to her surroundings. The living room was clean and tidy unlike Bobby's one. Everything in the place had a feminine touch. There were patterned curtains on windows which weren't shut providing a clear view of outside. There was a bookshelf with a few heavy leather bound books. The red carpet was squeaky clean and the walls were painted blue.

"So Joyce, you just appeared at Bobby's place or did something else happened, any thing weird", Pamela asked the girl who was still looking around.

"No, nothing… nothing weird... ", Joyce responded shortly, being attentive.

"Okay… Do you mind coming with me in the séance room", Pamela said standing up bringing her hand forward.

Joyce glanced quickly at Bobby with a doubtful look on her face. Bobby nodded at her reassuringly.

"Okay", Joyce said and stood from her spot taking Pamela's hand. Just as her fingers came in contact with Pamela's skin, the psychic gasped and staggered backwards like a truck had hit her. Joyce jerked her hand away seeing the horrific expression on the woman's face and created more distance between herself and Pamela.

Bobby got up from the couch swiftly reaching Pamela's side and grabbing her around the waist.

"You okay", he showed his concern.

"Yeah I am good… can you bring me a glass of water?" Pamela requested the elder hunter.

Bobby nodded his head in response and then guided the woman to the couch before disappearing in to the hallway directing out of the living room. Joyce was petrified by what happened. She didn't feel anything but she could tell by the reaction of Pamela that something wasn't right at all.

There was pin drop silence in the room. As soon as Pamela's black eyes met Joyce chocolate brown ones, Joyce became interested in the carpet below staring at it fixedly. "What's happening to me- an abrupt thought came to her mind. She could still feel Pamela's scrutinizing gaze on her when Bobby entered.

"Here", he gave a glass of water to the psychic lady who drank it all in a single gulp, like the contact with Joyce had dehydrated her making her very thirsty.

Pamela Barnes stood from her spot at the couch and started walking towards the young girl standing away from her. Joyce looked up and moved back a little.

"Its okay… you don't have to worry", Pamela said trying to win Joyce's trust.

Joyce looked at Bobby pleadingly asking for his help in preventing the psychic from anymore physical contact with her.

"We can take a break, Pamela", Bobby said to Pamela, worriedly.

"It's okay, I am fine", Pamela said with a feeble laugh. She reached Joyce side and grabbed her upper arm. A sudden jolt of energy passed through Pamela's body but she let it slip not wanting to scare the girl more who was already scared stiff.

A very reluctant Joyce Carter followed Pamela Barnes to a dark room. There was an uncanny silence in there. A table with a few ignited candles and five chairs surrounding it was placed at one side. Pamela released her grip on Joyce's arm and pulled out a chair guiding her to sit on it. Pamela settled in a chair beside Joyce.

"Can I have your hand", Pamela winked extending her hand at the tensed girl trying to lighten her mood.

"I don't think it's a good idea", Joyce said anxiously.

"Don't worry cutie I am not that weak", she replied with a lovely smile.

Joyce put her hand forward and in to Pamela's extended one. The psychic felt a surge of energy emerging from the young girl who had a frown on her face. Pamela's breath hitched and Joyce tried to free her hand from her grasp but Pamela seized it more tightly.

After a minute sweat beads started forming on Joyce's forehead and she felt her self getting hotter and hotter. Next her vision started blurring and she felt darkness in front of her eyes. She gave one last look in Pamela's direction and fainted.

Joyce woke with a jerk, all wet and sweaty. She looked around and saw she was on the couch while Pamela was on the ground with a few candles surrounding her, chanting something.

"What happened?" Joyce asked Pamela, as she sat up leaning against the couch.

"It's a normal thing don't worry, just a little too strong energy", Pamela replied.

"Whose energy", Joyce asked worry etched in her voice.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, it's not yours if that's what you want to know", Pamela said. Joyce was oblivious of the troubled look that the psychic had in her eyes.

"Can you tell who brought me here", Joyce asked expectantly.

"No, doesn't have any luck in that case. But don't worry I will", Pamela said with surety.

"Okay… I really just wanna go home", Joyce said with a sigh.

A gloomy look passed the psychic's face but she quickly masked it with a smile.

"So Joyce do you have anything weird on your body… a gash, a spot or any mark. Anything that wasn't normal, anything unusual", Pamela asked with an inexplicable look on her face.

"Well I have this black spot kind of thing at the back of my neck", Joyce said and she moved, removing her hairs from the back and lowering her shirt a little from the nape of her neck.

Joyce had never given much thought to that mark, nor did anyone know about her having it, apart from her mother. It was a dark black circle and she found it really ugly.

Pamela stood up to get a better look. She saw the full moon kind of a circle on the center of Joyce neck's scruff. A little closer inspection of the thing showed that there were two lines twisted around each other like two coiled snakes.

Pamela had never seen anything like this before.

"How long…?" Pamela wisphered.

"I don't know, like forever".

Pamela nodded her head.

"Why do you ask about it", Joyce questioned the psychic. "You think it has anything to do with me being here".

"I am not sure may be… I have never seen it before. You wanna have something to eat", Pamela changed the subject.

"Yep… ".

They moved to the kitchen while Bobby was still in the living room. Pamela brought out delicious home cooked meal from the fridge and heated it on the stove while Joyce had her eyes set on the psychic's movements.

"So are there any monsters in your world, anything supernatural", Pamela inquired, turning away from the stove facing Joyce.

"Nope, unless you count the ones in the horror movies… Few people claimed about seeing ghosts but there aren't any hunters to hunt them", she said with a shrug.

Pamela took out the food from the heated pot in a plate.

"Have it… there is more in the pot if you want… I have something to discuss with Bobby, I'll be back in few minutes". Pamela left the kitchen after putting the plate on the table.

"You found anything", Bobby asked as Pamela entered the living room.

"Yep", Pamela said with a grave look.

"Is she evil- Joyce", Bobby asked, distress clouding his manly features.

"This girl, she is far from evil Bobby. She has this energy so pure, a blinding light. She is a danger for her own self", Pamela informed Bobby solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"She attracts evil, not some normal kind of evil. Something that is lethal… something that is purely dark and it's attracted towards her, towards her light… that pure aura that she has in that she has a trace of darkness that doesn't belong to her", Pamela told.

"When you touched her, what was that", Bobby asked with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

"I can sense her energy, very bright and radiant but there was something else something shady around the edges, something that was over powering, draining me from my energy. She has this mark on her neck; I think that's the source of that energy".

"A mark….?"

"Yes, it was like someone engraved it in her flesh. I will draw it for you. We have to find out whom that mark belongs to". She picked a pencil from the nearby table and a notepad and drew the symbol.

"Seen it somewhere", Pamela indicated the symbol after tearing the paper from the notepad and passing it to Bobby.

"Nope… ", Bobby said looking closely. "So who do you think brought her here?"

"The same dark force… ".

"But there was no supernatural in her world, how could someone marked her and why send her in our world", Bobby said.

"That world that she came from, it wasn't hers, Bobby", Pamela pressed.

"What do you mean", Bobby started but Pamela gave him a look and realization dawned on him.

"So she belongs here", Bobby said.

"Yeah… someone marked her here but there must be someone else who send her to other dimension, someone who wanted her to be safe. There were traces of some magic, like a shield around her but they are fading fast. Like who cast that shield was dying or already dead. That evil it can sense her and as time will pass her aura will become clearer to it. It will know exactly where to find her and it will definitely come after her".

"So what do you think we should do", Bobby asked not having a clue.

"We should find out who that mark belongs to, as quickly as possible".

"Can't you find a way to send her back?" Bobby said.

"That's the thing, Bobby. She is stuck here, she can't go back".

After that both hunters became quite not knowing how to tell Joyce that she could'nt return to her dimension, to old her life, her old home. That this world she wanted so hard to escape was her real home.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys another chapter. I know I am kind of going fast but I just can't resist myself, I am getting addicted to this story. In next chapter Joyce will experience her first gig. I want you guys to tell me which episode you want it to be or if I should write my own gig for her. Thanks to all who are reading the story. And a very big thanks with a cherry on top to cassie wenning and sobreyra274 for adding the story to their favorite list. And also thanks a lot to those who put the story on their alert list.

Please review and tell me about your opinion. Also as always any ideas, suggestions and constructive criticism is welcomed.

**LIFE AT BOBBY'S**

A week had passed since Joyce's miraculous appearance at Bobby Singer's Salvage yard. The Winchesters had left the day when Joyce and Bobby had visited Pamela without any goodbyes but Joyce wasn't complaining. She had started getting accustomed to her new life- life in Supernatural. She woke up every morning and got freshen up. She had breakfast with Bobby who wasn't a good cook so they always bought something from diners or cafe. Her relation with the older hunter was getting stronger and stronger day by day. Joyce also wanted to help Bobby by doing some house chores as his house was so messy. But Bobby was always reluctant in letting her do anything after she had broken many of the house items. Since then he tried his hardest to keep her away from doing anything or in other words doing any damage. The whole week she hadn't got out from the safety of Bobby's house. The hunter himself left the house on rare occasions.

Whole of her day was spent fooling around the house. She usually watched television, read some books but not often as she got intimidated by just seeing the books' size plus everything in Bobby's personal collection passed over her head. She had also learned a thing or two about fixing cars. The whole week she hadn't talked to the Winchesters. Bobby had once or twice but not much.

Joyce was missing her home too… her mother, friends, school and even the homework that she used to hate the most. She missed the place where she had grown up and celebrated birthdays, where she had slumber parties with her friends. At first she was finding it really hard to adjust, seeing everything so different from her own world constantly made her mind travel back to her home, her world.

But then Joyce decided that she wasn't going to be anymore haunted by the thoughts of her past. Any girl would have given everything to be in this world, in this show and no matter how much Joyce thought was insane to wish for this supernatural world, she still made a decision of trying to blend in and enjoy her time. Because the more she would think about the past, her home the more difficult would be for her to get settled.

Bobby also helped a lot. She had really started enjoying his presence. They had long conversations about everything, about Joyce likes, dislikes, about fixing cars, and other stuff. But they talked less about Supernatural beings. She thought about making the best of the time she spent here and then when the time would come she knew that Bobby and the Winchesters would make sure to send her back to home. Time- that's all they had asked for and she would definitely give them the time they needed.

But she didn't know her fate, didn't know she could never return.

Bobby, a few times, had plucked up the courage to tell her but whenever he saw her hopeful eyes and smiling face, believing that he was trying to find a way and would do anything to send her back home, he couldn't bring himself to crush all her hopes. Bobby and Pamela were still on the task of finding out any whereabouts of the mark that Joyce had but they weren't so fortunate in this matter.

For Joyce the first day of next week started with the same routine as the previous ones. After getting freshen up and having breakfast with Bobby Singer, she acquired her favorite spot on the living room's couch with the TV remote in one hand and a bar of chocolate in the other. She was continuously changing the channels not satisfied with anything on the day TV. Bobby was out in the Salvage yard working on a broken down car.

The sound of the phone ringing diverted Joyce's attention from TV. She placed her chocolate bar and remote on the couch and reached the phone.

"Hello, whose there", Joyce spoke in to the receiver clutched in one hand while her other hand was drawing circles on the opposite wall, on which she was leaning.

"Is Bobby there", asked a rough manly voice, urgently.

"Depends on who is asking", Joyce said like a smart Aleck.

"Why don't you shut your pie-hole and give the damn phone to Bobby", the man said with a loud raised voice.

"Why don't you learn some manners and then call", Joyce retorted, hanging up the phone. She huffed angrily.

"What happened?" Bobby asked, seeing the girl whose face held all the signs of rising temper rising.

"Well some nutcase called, asking about you", she replied dismissively.

"Really", Bobby said with a smile seeing her expression.

The past week that Bobby had spent with Joyce helped him learn a lot of things about the girl. She was very random talking about different things when a serious topic of discussion was going on. She didn't concentrate on things much and was very impulsive not thinking before the words came out of her mouth. She was clumsy as hell and Bobby learned that the hard way. Joyce was very emotional. Bobby had made this discovery after seeing her bawling her eyes out on watching a movie 'P.S- I Love You', a movie that she forced the hunter to watch with her.

The phone rang again and Joyce made for it, but Bobby stopped her.

"Let me get it", Bobby said and rushed towards it, picking it up.

"Hello", Bobby said in a phone. Joyce could only hear one-sided conversation so she wasn't able to make out much.

"Rufus, oh, it's you", Bobby said glancing in Joyce's direction.

"Right I'll ask someone… me… I can't come, Rufus. I am busy right now… hmmm. Yeah there is this girl at my place… Yeah the one from other dimension… okay. I'll tell you the details when I'll meet you. Okay, okay I'll try to come".

After the small talk Bobby hung up the phone.

"Your friend", Joyce asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, the nutcase one", Bobby said teasingly.

"Oh… ", was all Joyce could manage to say and bit her lip. Sometimes she tried to be too smart for her own good.

"Rufus, he is a fellow hunter. He needs some help on a job. Will it be okay if I leave for sometime", Bobby asked.

"When…?" Joyce said briefly.

"In an hour… He seriously wants some assistance in a case and he isn't the one to take anyone's help… kind of a hard head if you ask me", Bobby explained. "I would have taken you with me but he isn't social much so… ", Bobby trailed.

"Nah… its okay… When will you be back?" she questioned. The prospect of living alone in someone else's house in which she was living only for one week wasn't much welcoming but she didn't want to be a burden and anymore trouble. Bobby had done a lot for her; she wasn't planning on interfering in his life. He had a job and Joyce didn't want to stop him from doing it.

"I'll try to work everything out quickly. As everything gets settled I'll be on my way back", he said reassuringly because he could easily sense her discomfort.

"Okay. Don't worry I'll be fine", she said, assuring herself more than the hunter.

"I'll bring a few things for you that you may need... tell me if you want anything else… then I'll leave".

"Okay", Joyce nodded.

"And also don't go out, stay in the house… I'll try to call regularly", he told her.

After Bobby had brought a reasonable measure of provisions so she could spend few days easily without running out of food and other basic necessities, he prepared a duffel bag of weapons and left but not before giving her a lecture about the precautions that she had to take and with a promise of returning soon.

Joyce spent the remaining part of the day in the house reading a few books or just walking around the house observing different objects. Night came and Joyce was bored out of her mind. She wasn't used to living alone. She decided to sleep early as she had nothing interesting to occupy her. She changed into comfortable clothes and rested on the bed in her room. She closed her eyes with a sigh.

The silence of house was disturbed by the ringing of doorbell. Joyce quickly stood up thinking Bobby might have returned early. She reached the door and opened it without thinking twice, forgetting all the warnings that Bobby had given her of not opening the door unless knowing who was on the other side.

As the door opened, Joyce got disappointed seeing it wasn't Bobby. There was a man in the door way in the black suit. He was around thirty and was bald.

"Hey", he said to Joyce.

"Hey", Joyce said with a forced smile, still upset.

"Sorry to disturb you but can you tell me this address. I have been searching for this house so long", he said passing a paper to Joyce.

Joyce took a glance at the paper but she knew there was no way she could help him as she had just gone out of the house once and wasn't slightest bit aware of her surroundings.

"I am sorry but I am kind of new here. I don't know this address", she replied apologetically.

"It's all right… ", he said shaking his head. "Can I have a glass of water?"

"Right", Joyce said nodding. She didn't invite the man in leaving him standing at the porch.

She walked inside the kitchen taking out a cold water bottle from the fridge. As she whipped around she saw the man leaning on the opposite wall smirking. Joyce got startled dropping the bottle on the floor. Lucky for her it wasn't made of glass.

"What are you doing here", she said breathlessly, her heart pounding with great pace in her chest.

"Nothing just thought you might need a hand", He said, sneering.

"No, thanks… Why don't you sit in the living room", Joyce said trying to act polite.

"I think I'll pass", he said, standing still. "I would rather watch you. You are so mouth-watering", he added licking his lips with a devilish look in his eyes.

"I think you should leave", Joyce said curtly. She was getting creeped out by his gaze. The way he was looking at her caused goose-bumps.

"May be next time you should lock the door", he started walking towards her.

"Go or I will call the cops", she said trying to act brave, walking backwards.

"Oh sweetheart, cops can't do anything", he said still making his way towards her.

Joyce back hit the counter behind her and her eyes darted around trying to find a way to save herself. The man was a few steps away from her. She tried to garb the pan from the counter without alerting the intruder and got succeeded. As she lifted the pan to hit the man, he seized her hand and snatched the pan away from his other hand.

"That was real cute but it's not gonna work on me. So word of advice, come with me quietly and no one will get hurt or I have to take some extreme measures", he said in a sinister way, invading her personal space. She could feel his slow breaths.

"Okay", Joyce said and nodded her head.

He didn't let go of her hand and yanked it forward making her walk beside him.

"He will be very happy to see you... ", he said with an evil glint in his eyes, smirking.

Joyce started walking beside him. They passed through the table and Joyce swiftly picked a plate from the table using her free hand and smashed it on the man's head. The bald man was shocked by the assault as his guard was down, not expecting Joyce to try anything so soon. The man's grip on her hand loosened and she freed it running as fast as her legs could manage.

Joyce sprinted, and made to the hallway, that lead to the living room. Her breathing was fast because of running. Her fear was rising by every second as she felt the tracker getting closer and closer. Suddenly she lost her footing and slipped on the floor of the living room and her forehead hit the table's edge. She could feel blood trailing down from the gash.

The man reached her grabbing her around the ankles dragging her all the way. Her head bumped on a few books placed on the floor.

The sound of gunshot added to the commotion and the man released his hold on Joyce and turned. Joyce could see the gun wound on the man's back, from where she was on the floor. Blood was dripping from it but all of a sudden the thick fog surrounded him and when it cleared the man was gone.

"You okay", she heard a familiar voice- the voice of younger Winchester. She looked up to see Dean and Sam standing there holding guns.

"Yeah I guess so… ", she said still on the floor. She tried sitting up but felt a sharp pain in her head.

"My head hurts", she said rubbing her head.

"Sam, go bring the kit", Dean ordered his brother and moved hurriedly towards Joyce. He hoisted her up supporting her weight and guided her to the couch.

"How are you feeling? Dizziness…?" he asked concerned that she might had a concussion.

"Nah but it hurts a lot ", Joyce said. She touched a spot at her head and groaned.

"Let me check it". Dean moved around the couch and started feeling different spots and checking if the there was a bleeding wound but there wasn't. Only her forehead had any visible injury.

Joyce moved her hairs aside rubbing her neck that must have caught in the collateral damage.

Dean was about to sit beside her when he noticed something at the back of her neck.

"What's that?" he asked her, curious.

"What?" Joyce questioned.

"That black mark… ", Dean started.

"That's something responsible for me being here… at least that's what Pamela told", Joyce replied still rubbing the sore spot on her neck.

Dean nodded but he had a suspicious look in his eyes. He didn't ask any further questions and sat beside her on the couch. Sam returned with a first aid kit and some water.

Dean brought out a cotton wad cleaning Joyce forehead. Sam took a seat on the table beside the couch.

"Who was that man?" Joyce asked still in shock from seeing him disappeared in the mass of fog.

"Well he wasn't a friend, princess", Dean said jokingly. She glared at Dean about to pass some smart remark but winced as he put the ointment on her wound and then a band-aid, sitting close to her.

"Did he say something", Sam asked from his spot.

"Just that he won't hurt me if I go with him without resisting", Joyce replied after sometime.

"Has Bobby told you when he will return", Dean questioned giving her some aspirin and water.

"Nope… he said will try to be back as soon as possible", she responded after gulping down the water.

"Okay… I have to make a call to Bobby", Dean stood up from Joyce's side and went out of the living room.

Joyce's eyes followed him out of the living room's door. Then she focused those chocolate orbs on younger Winchester.

"So where were you guys these past days?" Joyce tried to make a conversation, stretching her legs on the couch.

"Here and there… ", Sam replied nonchalantly.

"Bobby told me you guys are trying to find your dad. Any luck?"

"Nope… ", Sam replied shortly.

"Okay", Joyce nodded.

"You know what creäture he was… that man", Joyce quizzed.

"Not really… Bobby has salt outside the door so he can't be a ghost. Can't be a demon too, they don't usually vaporize, nor a shifter or a witch", Sam cut down all the possibilities. He was too bewildered by what he had seen. In their entire lives they had never seen a solid man vanished in fog like this.

Outside the living room in the hallway, Dean dialed Bobby's number. In first few tries the older hunter didn't pick his phone but then after sometime Dean got lucky as Bobby attended the call.

"Hello, Bobby", Dean greeted him.

"Hey boy… there must be a real good reason for you calling me because right now I am in the middle of a hunt", Dean heard Bobby's voice and could tell he was a little angry.

"Joyce was attacked, Bobby", Dean stated.

"What…. How? Is she okay?" Bobby asked anxiously.

"Yeah, she is fine… we got here on time, thanks to Sam", Dean said and then he told whole scene to Bobby.

"You have to return, Bobby. She isn't safe in your house alone", Dean said afterwards.

"Yeah I can see that. Are you guys working on a case", Bobby inquired.

"Nope… what…? Why?" Dean asked, abruptly.

"Take her with you", Bobby ordered.

"Are you serious Bobby… we are working on dad's trail", Dean protested.

"I know but I can't leave the hunt in the middle and return. So take her with you", Bobby replied.

"Remember you are the one on baby-sitting duty. Sammy and I have business to attend", Dean argued.

"Don't argue boy and do what I am telling you", Dean heard Bobby and could easily detect the flaring anger at Dean's complaining.

"Bobby… ", Dean began.

"I can't leave and we can't leave that girl alone. She has evil after her, Dean. She is in mortal danger. I thought that she would be safer at my place but I was wrong. Listen me boy, you take her with you and make sure nothing happens to her. When I am done I will call you guys and pick her up", Bobby said.

"Okay", Dean huffed.

Dean returned and saw his brother and Joyce engaged in conversation.

"How are you feeling", Dean asked Joyce.

"Much better", Joyce replied.

"Good… go pack your stuff. You are leaving with us", Dean said and got out of the room leaving Joyce and Sam confused.

* * *

A man in his late twenties with dark black hairs and equally black eyes was seated on a chair, sinisterly smiling at the shrieks that were coming from the next room. He was dressed in a completely black dress that contrast perfectly with his pearl white skin.

The shrieks stopped and after a minute another man entered in the room with bloodied hands.

"How did it go, Dan", the black-haired man asked with cruel amusement in his voice, twirling a pen in his hand.

"Sir, she fainted… but not before she told me some truly valuable information, some personal stuff about that girl", Dan replied.

"Good… I can't wait to meet her in person", the man said and his eyes shone with anticipation.

All of a sudden the room was engulfed with thick fog and when it settled a wounded man appeared.

"Trevor… ", the man menacingly said, not a bit concerned about Trevor's condition.

"How did you get shot", Dan asked his fellow, worriedly.

"No, no Dan… you two buddies can leave the chit-chat for later", the man said coolly. "Now tell me Trevor have you found anything from Verona?" he asked Trevor. His eyes were so cold and held a piercing look that Trevor couldn't bring himself to meet those black pools.

"Yes, sir… Verona told me she can sense two energies as an after effect of the spell. One in the nearby warehouse and the other in south Dakota but they were fading fast", Trevor began.

"Get to the point Trevor you found the girl or not", the man asked impatiently.

"Sir Verona told me the location and I went there. It was a hunter's house. I managed to get in and got the girl but they came for the rescue and shot me", Trevor whimpered, dreading the consequences.

"They…?" the man questioned coldly.

"The Winchester brothers, sir... ", Trevor replied fearfully.

"The Winchester's… the man of letters one?" the man hissed.

"I don't know, sir", Trevor shook his head, sounding terrified.

"But I know. The Winchesters had a very old habit of meddling in other people's business. Never learned to mind their own business but this time they won't get away with this", the man said standing and walking towards a window staring in the darkness outside.

"What are we going to do, Sir? You are resurrected barely a week ago. You aren't that strong to take on them", Dan pointed out.

"We need a plan. Retrieve as much information from that girl's mind as you can. I can sense the shield breaking away and soon I'll be able to sense her. It's good that Diona is getting old and weak. Now she can't hide from me anymore. Once I become stronger I'll find her and finish her off because of what she has done. Then I'll have what's mine", the man said silkily.

He mumbled something in an old language and then walked towards Trevor. He extended his hand forward for touching Trevor's head causing a fearful look in his eyes.

"I am sorry sir, please don't do this to me…. Forgive me, please", Trevor pleaded, words tumbling out of his mouth in a rush.

But the man mercilessly put his hand on his head and a dark light surrounded the two of them. When the last traces of darkness vanished Trevor fell on the ground with a thud, his flesh completely burned and his body a mere skeleton.

"Discard him away, Dan", the man said sadistically.

Dan quickly made his way to Trevor's body. He stooped down and grabbed the burnt body. A second later Dan vanished with the distorted corpse in a mist leaving the man clothed in black robe behind.


	5. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:-**

**Hey guys, it's not an update. My laptop got crashed after I dropped it, it's not working and my new chapters of Supernatural story are in that drive. I am a lazy person and can't write everything again:-( I promise you people that as soon as it gets fixed I will post new chapters. Thanks for everyone who has read the story. Thanks to those who added the story to their fav or alert list. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:-**

**Hey guys I am back…. It seemed like forever since I have updated. So here is another chapter for everyone out there who is following Joyce so far. Its one of my favorite season one episode so I wrote it… Hope you guys will like it.**

**Thanks a lot to everyone who have fav. Or alert the story.**

**Thanks a lot to EvaDean for reviewing.**

WENDIGO PART 1

Sam was stirring in his sleep his face contorted in an expression of great fear. Then he jerked awake. Dean glanced at his brother his attention diverting for a few seconds from the road ahead.

"You okay", Dean asked Sam showing his concern. Sam looked in Dean's direction briefly then looked away not able to meet his green orbs.

"Yeah, I am fine", Sam responded with an almost believable tone but Dean knowing him so well wasn't the one to get easily fooled but he just nodded showing that Sam's act was convincing enough.

"Another nightmare", Dean asked after a short pause. Sam looked straight to the front clearing his throat with an audible noise. "You wanna drive for a while?" Dean questioned further.

The words startled Sam. If there was another man in the car with them, Sam would definitely think that the words would have come out of that person's mouth because Dean never let anyone drive his beloved Impala. But as his brother was the only one awake apart from him in the car, Joyce being in the slumber world, he had to believe the unbelievable.

Sam laughed at Dean's antics to make him feel better.

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that", he replied the ghost of his smile still on his face.

"Just thought you might want to… Never mind", Dean said dismissively.

"Look, man, you are worried about me. I get it and thank you, but I am perfectly okay", Sam said trying to ease his brother's worry whose center was Sam.

"Hmm… ", Dean responded shortly.

A sudden movement in the back alerted both brothers and they turned their heads seeing the petite girl resting in the leather covered back seat deep asleep. She squirmed a little then became still.

"I hope I don't have to regret this", Dean said staring in the rear view mirror at the young girl.

"What", Sam asked him not acknowledging Dean's stare.

"Bringing her with us and on a hunt now… it's dangerous… ", Dean said apprehensively.

"Well we can't let her alone at Bobby's place. When Bobby will be done with his gig we can drop her back there", Sam replied.

Sam was worried too and didn't think that this whole idea would be the best one but he got the feeling that she would be safer with them. Even if Bobby returned he still wanted her to stay with then because he felt she would be safer with them. But he knew Dean would never let her spend another moment with them if Bobby got back from his gig.

"Well how all of a sudden you wanna go at Bobby's place. You know something", Dean asked skeptically.

"No", Sam said a little too quickly. Dean gave him a look, raising his eyebrows. "No, I mean to say how I can. Can I? I don't know a thing, just … just wanted to check in on her… that's all", Sam stumbled on his words. Dean stared at his brother but Sam passed him a very forced smile. Sam was never good at lying and he knew that too.

"Okay", Dean said letting it go. Looking forward Dean concentrated on the task at hand while Sam grabbed a map.

"All right, where are we", he asked Sam.

"We are just outside the Grand Junction". Sam folded out the map, which is of Colorado, on his lap. The map has a large wonky X on it labeled 35-111.

"You know what? May be we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon", Sam finally spoke what he had been thinking for few days.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. Are you implying that we shouldn't have visited Bobby at his call? You wanna go too", Dean said.

"Yeah because I thought that the demon he captured might know something", Sam said frustrated. They have been trying endlessly to get a clue about their father's whereabouts and their mum's and Jessica killer but so far they had got nothing.

"If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica… ", Dean started.

"We gotta find Dad first", Sam completed Dean's sentence.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He will know what to do", Dean impelled.

"It's weird man. These co-ordinates he left us. The Black water Ridge", Sam said an utterly puzzled look on his face gesturing towards the map holding it up.

"What about it?" Dean quizzed.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods", Sam told. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" he asked folding up the map and putting it down.

They drive past the National Forest sign that reads, "WELCOME TO LOST CREEK COLORADO NATIONAL FOREST".

_Dream:-_

_Joyce was walking along a dark tunnel at the end of which there was small speck of light. As she continued to move closer and closer light got brighter and brighter. At last she reached the end of the tunnel and saw a girl whose back was towards Joyce and it seemed she was the source of that blinding light._

_"Hey", Joyce called to gain her attention._

_The girl turned and Joyce saw her face. She was the most beautiful girl Joyce had ever seen with long black hairs covering the entire of her back and a most gorgeous face she had ever seen. Joyce became mesmerized by her beauty as the 'light girl' gave her a beautiful smile._

_"Who are you?" Joyce questioned when she was done staring._

_"Enid", the girl responded still smiling._

_"Enid?" Joyce repeated with a questioning look on her face. Suddenly Enid's smile disappeared and a look of pure horror came to her face as she looked at Joyce._

_"What happened?" Joyce asked seeing the change in her behavior._

_"You are in danger", she informed her fear dripping from her voice. "He will come after you… he will come after you", she continued hysterically._

_"Who will come after me?" Joyce asked quickly as she took slow steps towards her. But suddenly Enid was engulfed in a black smoke and a blood curdling scream escaped from her mouth._

Joyce Carter opened her eyes seeing the ceiling of the Impala. She sat upright in the back seat of the car trying to adjust her eyes to the bright day light.

"Look who's finally awake", the elder Winchester teased but she didn't reply to his comment looking out the window at the flowing past scenery.

Dean quizzically looked sideways at his brother who had also noticed Joyce's quietness.

"Joy, you okay", Sam asked the girl in the back seat.

"Yeah, I am fine", she replied still looking out.

But these words that came out of her mouth didn't mean anything- they were mere words… empty and hollow, not meaningful but meaning less. The dream had scared her out of her wits. All she wanted in that moment was for some miracle to happen that could send her back to her own world but she knew she had to wait.

After some more car drive, Dean parked the Impala next to a sign that says "RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest".

"Where are we?" Joyce asked, inspecting her surroundings with a curious look.

"Black water Ridge, Colorado", Dean replied.

"Why", Joyce pried.

"For some snooping", Dean replied looking backwards, smirking.

Dean and Sam exited the car. Following their lead, Joyce opened the back door and was about to step outside but was stopped by the elder Winchester who came to her side and closed the door.

"Nope princess, you gotta stay in the car", he said to her through the open window.

"What am I supposed to do in here", she asked frowning at Dean.

"Anything you like but don't get out of the car and don't cause any damage to it", he told her with a serious tone.

"I am not gonna follow your orders", she said with her temper rising. She hated when people told her what to do and always love to act exactly the opposite. Plus she also didn't like the tone that elder Winchester was using with her like he owned her.

"Yes you will". Dean said challengingly. Joyce glared at him with her blazed chocolate brown eyes. Just like always the younger Winchester came to cease fire and pulled his brother back.

"We have to investigate a few things and your presence might raise suspicions", he said to her with a soft look.

"Okay", Joyce huffed and crossed her arms over her chest leaning back on the seat. Sam walked to Dean who had already started moving forward.

"That's how you handle situations like this", Sam gloated.

"Don't Brag Sammy", Dean rolled his green orbs.

* * *

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote", Sam informed Dean walking to the 3D map of the national forest displayed on the table and looking it over. His eyes were particularly on the ridge labeled 'BLACKWATER RIDGE'.

Dean was observing various decorative items present in the room. He moved to the wall opposite to Sam and interestingly looked over a framed photo.

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain… dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place", Sam informed still inspecting the map.

"Dude check out the size of this freaking bear", Dean said alerting Sam about his fascination with the photo.

Sam walked to the spot right next to Dean and looked at the photo that had captured his brother's focus. The photo was of a man standing behind a bear a lot larger than the man's size.

"And a dozen more grizzlies in the area… It's no nature hike, that's for sure", Sam announced.

"You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

Sam and Dean were so much engrossed in their own confabulation that they didn't notice a forest ranger entering the station. They both whipped around, alarmed.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper", Sam told the ranger trying to form a convincing look on his face. He also added a little laugh at the end to complete his act.

"Recycle, man", Dean beamed and raised his fist.

"Bull", the ranger didn't buy their act.

Sam eyes snapped to Dean who remained glued to the spot. Both brothers silently stared at each other planning their next move.

"Hey guys, sorry for being late", Joyce said entering in to the room with a glint in her eyes. Sam and Dean looked horror-struck at the girl who was standing behind the ranger. The ranger turned around seeing Joyce suspiciously.

"That's how you handle situations like this", Dean whispered back Sam's words sharply. Sam just glared at his brother.

Joyce just smiled an innocent smile in ranger's direction and Sam and Dean knew right away she had him fooled. The ranger then faced Sam and Dean again while Joyce took a few steps standing beside the ranger.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" the ranger concluded. Dean pondered.

"Yes, yes, we are, Ranger… ", Dean said and stepped forward checking ranger's nametag, "Wilkinson". The ranger glanced at Sam and Joyce who nodded their heads in affirmation.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" Wilkinson told them.

Dean shook his head agreeing with him while Joyce just stood quite, her eyes wandering in her surroundings. For a split second her chocolate brown orbs met Dean's green ones and he passed her a -'I will deal with you later' look. Joyce quickly looked away. Dean stared at her for sometime but she didn't dare to look at him again.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine", the ranger added distracting Dean.

"We will", Dean agreed. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean stated with a smile.

"That is putting it mildly", the ranger said walking to his table.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date", Dean said.

Ranger Wilkinson eyed Dean who responded by raising his eyebrows.

Dean and Sam along with Joyce left the ranger station. Dean has a piece of paper in his hand- the backcountry permit.

"I told you not to leave the car", Dean stated, glowering at Joyce who was walking beside him. Sam was on Dean's other side.

"You did", Joyce replied coolly and moved to Sam's side not in a mood of swallowing whatever words came next from Dean's mouth. Dean let it slide for the time being and looked at the paper in his hand with a laugh.

"Why do you need this permit", Sam asked his brother who had got a goofy look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. By that time they had reached the car. Sam and Dean were standing at the opposite sides of Impala. Joyce was about to get in the back when she noticed the laces of her sneakers had come untied. She stooped down to tie them up.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Joyce heard Sam saying the words impatiently.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean said knowingly. Dean words followed a break and for a few moments none of them said a thing.

Joyce was getting curious as she didn't know much about the Winchesters. She decided to eavesdrop so she unknotted her laces again and then started tying it with a snail's pace.

"What?" Sam said a little loud.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" Dean asked his brother noticing the change in him.

"Since now", Sam replied turning away. He opened the car's door and sat in it.

"Really", Dean responded. "You coming or not", he asked opening his side of door and looking over at the girl who was still hunched over.

"Yeah", she bellowed finally tying the knot. She straightened up, opened the back door and got herself comfortable on the backseat.

"May be next time I should handcuff you inside the car", Dean said looking in the rear view mirror.

"Shut up", Joyce said shortly while a slight smile made its way on Sam's lips.

Joyce was immersed in her own thoughts. She hadn't known Sam nor had she seen any of Supernatural's episodes that would tell her how he normally behaved. But there was something that told her something was missing, - may be it was the spark from his hazel eyes, or the smile that didn't come from his heart or reach his orbs or the liveliness. She knew that there was something else apart from their father's absence, something that was affecting him more than his brother. She tried to remember anything that she had seen in the first episode, something that might tell her why the younger Winchester was troubled. She remembered Josephine telling her the brothers searched for their father in season one so at least she knew she was in season one.

She pondered some more about the events of first episode and she remembered something else- a beautiful blonde girl who was with Sam in the pilot episode. In the episode's end she died.

Finally she understood the reason behind Sam's changed attitude. It must be because of her. Joyce felt really sorry for him but she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

They arrived at Haley Collins house, the girl whose brother was missing. Sam and Dean got out of the car while Joyce remained in the Impala which she had begun to hate. They had been riding in it for almost all day and the previous night.

"Dean", she shouted from the window as the Winchesters were walking away from the Impala. Dean and Sam both turned around at her call.

"What", Dean asked with an annoyed tone.

"Can I come with you guys, please? I am sick of just sitting in this car, I just wanna stretch my legs for sometime", she requested.

Dean looked at her ready to refuse but she gave him puppy dog eyes which he was sure could rival Sam's puppy dog look. He sighed and then gestured her to come out. Joyce quickly got out of the car before the elder Winchester could change his mind. She walked on one side of Dean while Sam was on his brother's other side.

"Okay don't talk, stay quite", Dean warned her.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll act like I am dumb", she replied rolling her eyes.

"Yeah you do that, princess", Dean said nodding his head in her direction.

"Hey no calling me princess", she said hitting him on his arm. Dean just smirked and Sam smiled at Joyce and Dean's banter.

They stood outside the door of Collin's house. Dean rang the bell and they waited for the door to be opened. When they heard footsteps Dean looked at Joyce making a gesture of zipping her mouth. Joyce reacted with an eye roll. The door opened to reveal a girl in early twenties.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Joyce, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service", Dean said signaling towards Sam and Joyce. "Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy". For a moment, Joyce thought Haley wasn't going to let them in, as she seemed hesitated.

"Let me see some ID", Haley directed at Dean. Dean pulled out a fake ID and held it up against the screen for Haley to see. Haley first looked at the ID then at Dean, who smiled in return.

"Come on in", Haley said unlocking the door.

"Thanks", Dean replied. The door swung open and Haley caught the sight of Dean's beloved Impala.

"That yours?" she inquired Dean with an impressive expression on her face.

"Yeah", Dean responded almost gloatingly.

"Nice car", Haley complimented the car.

"Yeah really, when you are stuck in it forever", Joyce sarcastically said. Haley looked at Joyce with a suspicious expression.

"She jokes a lot", Dean put an arm around Joyce shoulders. Joyce glared at the elder Winchester who ushered her forwards. They all walked into the house and Haley lead them into the kitchen where a boy around sixteen was sitting on a table. As the three entered, he inquisitively looked in their direction. Joyce swatted Dean's arm to make him remove it from her shoulders.

"This is Ben, my brother", Haley told them. "They are rangers". Ben nodded his head. Joyce lightly smiled at the kid but he frowned and stared downward at his plate.

"You too a ranger… You seem a little young for it", Haley asked with a distrusting tone eyeing Joyce's short frame. Sam and Dean quickly try to think of some believable comeback.

"Oh that's a great compliment", Joyce said faking an almost girly voice, waving her one hand. After scrutinizing Joyce some more Haley left the room.

Sam and Dean looked at Joyce with amused looks on their faces and she smirked in return.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam questioned Haley as she entered the room. He wanted to change the subject before the girl could have anymore qualms about Joyce.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now", Haley informed them placing a bowl on the table.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception", Sam logically said.

"He's got a satellite phone, too", Haley notified.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean presented his idea.

"Yeah may be enjoying the scenery way too much", Joyce piped up.

"He wouldn't do that", Ben spoke up for the first time. Dean and Joyce eyed the young boy who quickly looked away. Haley put more food on the dinner table.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other", she told them with a serious look.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked wishing that he might found something useful.

"Yeah… ". Haley made her way to a table with a laptop on it. She pulled up pictures of a guy with black hairs and eyes.

"That's Tommy", she pointed at the picture. She clicked twice pulling up another picture. Then she opened his latest video.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow", Tommy, in the video, said.

Sam looked real close at the video seated on a chair while Joyce was standing at a little distance from them. Dean was standing right behind Sam.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing", Dean informed, trying to ignite some hope in the girl.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself", Haley was determined.

"I think I know how you feel", Dean replied understandingly. Joyce looked at Dean and for the first time he seemed mature- all the hint of his immature self gone.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked ending Joyce examination.

"Sure", Haley replied forwarding the videos to the younger Winchester.

* * *

Sam and Dean were sitting around a table with Joyce. She had both her arms placed on the table with her head resting on them, a bored expression on her face. She had become really tired just moving from place to place all day in the Impala.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly… But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found", Sam spoke. He opened a journal.

"What's that", Joyce quizzed, tired of being quiet.

"It's our dad's journal", Sam replied with a caring tone. "You haven't eaten anything", he added motioning towards her plate.

"Not hungry", she shrugged.

"We will ask to pack this stuff for you… you can eat later, princess", Dean said.

"Yeah that will be okay", she replied looking around the bar they were in. It was eight o'clock at night and they hadn't taken a break. People were piling in for dinner and the place was very crowded. Joyce hated crowded places as they always made her feel insecure.

"So, any missing persons before that…?" Dean directed at Sam.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack", Sam read from the newspaper.

Dean read the headline in The Lost Creek Gazette.

GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!  
UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA  
HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'  
Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...]

Sam took out his laptop from a brown bag in which he always kept it.

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936", Sam stated. He opened his laptop's lid, which already had a window opened to Tom's video.

"Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out", Sam started the video by clicking on it and then played three frames of the video one at a time. Joyce who was sitting beside Sam moved a little closer to see what he was showing to Dean. There was a shadow crossing at the back of Tommy's tent.

"Do it again", Dean asked to observe more clearly. Sam repeated the frames again.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move", Sam shook his head. Out of no where Dean hit Sam. Joyce was startled by the sudden action. Sam looked up from his laptop and gazed at Dean with 'what the hell' look.

"Told you something weird was going on", Dean said smugly.

"What do you mean weird? What kind of weird, a horror movie kind of weird or normal daily life kind of weird", Joyce said a little flustered.

"Well we still have to see this", Dean responded.

"I got one more thing", Sam announced. He handed Dean another newspaper article.

"In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid… Barely crawled out of the woods alive", Sam told. Dean looked at the paper attentively.

"Is there a name?" ha asked a little too eagerly for Joyce liking.

"You guys aren't planning to go at his place", Joyce said quickly.

Both Winchester passed her looks, Sam an apologetic one while Dean a teasing one.

"What about our next stop will be motel after dinner", Joyce reminded them of their promise.

"Sorry princess but duty calls", Dean said and both Winchesters stood up from their seats.

"I missed Bobby's place", Joyce groaned as she followed them.

* * *

They reached the Mr. Shaw house, the man who got mauled by a supposedly bear attack. Joyce wanted to stay in the car for some sleep but Sam insisted that she should come getting an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach as it was late night. He didn't know but he felt like something was connecting him to her, some inexplicable thing.

Mr. Shaw a very old man, with a cigarette in his mouth, led the brothers and Joyce inside the house as the three of them pretended to be Rangers, again.

"Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a… ", Mr. Shaw trailed off.

"Grizzly…? That's what attacked them?" Sam interrupted him. Mr. Shaw nodded curtly.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean investigated.

Mr. Shaw didn't reply to Dean's question giving him only a blank look but there was something in his eyes, a fear.

"What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing…?" Dean continued staring at Shaw in the eyes trying to break him. This question was pursued by another stagnant pause.

"We knew what we were dealing with; we might be able to stop it", Dean reassured.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make", Mr. Shaw replied with a down tone. He sat on a chair behind him with a little effort because of his old age. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did", the old man continued the fright in his eyes more prominent this time.

Joyce got a scary feeling too in her body, seeing the old man's terror. She started picking her nails. Dean looked at her noticing the movement with a questioning look. Joyce just shrugged.

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" Sam said, acquiring a seat across from Mr. Shaw.

The old man was quite, still reluctant to say anything. Joyce didn't know what made her walked towards Mr. Shaw. She stood beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

It would be an understatement to say that Sam and Dean were taken aback by her act; they were utterly shocked because Joyce seemed mostly reserved to her self not interacting with most of the people. But at the same time her effort to soothe the old man was marveled by both brothers. Dean didn't know but he feel an odd sensation in his heart- a really warm one.

Mr. Shaw looked up at the young girl standing near him and she warmly smiled encouragingly at him.

"Nothing… It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar… Like...no man or animal I ever heard", Mr. Shaw spoke up.

"It came at night?" Sam inquired. Shaw nodded at this.

"Got inside your tent?" Sam asked further.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming", Mr. Shaw said with panic in his eyes like he was reliving everything that had happened years ago.

"It killed them?"

"Dragged them off into the night… ". Mr. Shaw said, shaking his head. "Why it left me alive... have been asking myself that ever since". There was silence in the room after Mr. Shaw ended his story.

"Did leave me this, though… ". Mr. Shaw's hands went to his collar and he opened it revealing three long scars like claw marks.

Joyce gasped while Sam and Dean had serious looks on their faces seeing the scars.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon", Shaw croaked.

* * *

They arrived at the motel and booked two adjoining rooms. They were walking the length of the corridor with rooms on both sides. Joyce was in the middle with Sam and Dean on either side of her.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls", Dean explained.

"How long have you guys been hunting", Joyce directed her question at both brothers.

"Too long, princess", Dean said vaguely as he knew this would irritate Joyce. She glared at Dean for using the same nickname again.

"Since we were kids", Sam gave her a less vague answer.

"You guys are dealing with all this crap since childhood… Don't you ever get tired?" she asked incredulously.

"That's our job… family business", Dean said with a serious tone.

"So as this thing isn't a demon or a spirit, it's probably something else, something corporeal", Sam said like a nerd.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor", Dean said with amusement while Joyce chuckled.

"Shut up", Sam snapped at Dean. "So what do you think?" Sam asked for his opinion.

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal which means we can kill it… ", Dean said determined.

Joyce got into her room with her duffle bag over her shoulder. Sam was with her as he made sure to salt the windows and door.

"Why are you salt-lining the windows", Joyce directed a question at the younger Winchester taking a spot at the bed, placing her duffle bag in her lap. Sam had a jar of salt in his hand and was lining a window.

"It wards off spirits and demons", Sam told glancing back at her. A smile came to his lips seeing her so inquisitive, like she was a student.

"Really… does that work?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, it does", he answered. He occupied a place next to her, after he was done taking all necessary precautions for her protection.

"Wow. Well in our world salt is only used in food", she responded sheepishly.

"Guess it has more uses in our world, then", Sam said with a smile that show off his adorable dimples.

"So how do you kill these things… demons and spirits?" she asked, as she was full of questions.

"Well for spirits you have to salt and burn the remains and for demons, there is no way to kill them. All you can do is exorcising them", he replied her.

"Oh… ", Joyce said comprehending the given information.

She stared in his hazel eyes and she could see the pain behind them which the younger Winchester tried to hide from everyone. She was mostly oblivious of people's feelings… unaware of what they had in their hearts, in their minds… what are their true colors but she didn't really know how she was able to understand the pain behind Sam's perfect happy act.

"I am sorry", she blurted out. Sam looked at her with confusion on his face clear as a day.

"I remember something from the episode I watched... I remember seeing your girlfriend dying… I am sorry", she said sadness visible in her tone.

"Me too", Sam said looking downward in his lap. Joyce put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"Everything will be okay, you know", she said consolingly.

"I hope so", he said shortly.

"You still have your family… your brother and your dad. Though Dean is annoying but he cares for you a lot", she said with a very sweet smile.

Sam didn't trust himself to say anything and just nodded his head. The younger Winchester's eyes shone with unshed tears. She was so much overpowered by the emotions, she just hugged Sam. Sam was a little surprised at the gesture act but then hugged her back.

"And you also have a super girl like me along side you", she said releasing him.

"Yeah you are right", Sam said with a laugh.

"And we can also team up against your brother", she presented her idea with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah that's an awesome idea", Sam said. "You better get some sleep; you must be very exhausted dragging along with us the whole day". He stood from her bed and left the room.

Joyce quickly showered and got changed into a lose shirt and baggy trousers. She left her thick black long hairs untied and laid on her bed. She was so worn out by the day's events that it took her barely five minutes to fall asleep.

* * *

Dean and Sam were in the parking lot in the dead of the night. Dean opened his baby's trunk bringing out weapons. He zipped open his duffle bag putting a few guns in it for tomorrow's adventure. Sam leaned in seeing his brother busy in the task.

"So what about Joyce… are we going to left her at the motel?" Sam asked Dean.

"I don't know man. We don't know how much time it will take to find that thing and then kill it. We don't even know what it is, yet. Bobby also strictly advised not to let her out of sight", Dean replied still rummaging in the weapon box.

"So she is coming, then", Sam concluded.

"Yeah, I guess so. Plus she won't be alone who is new to this thing. At least she knows what she is putting herself into, unlike that Haley girl".

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there", Sam said urgently.

"Oh yeah…? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster…?" Dean stared his brother in the eyes.

"Yeah… ", Sam said shortly.

"Her brother's missing, Sam… She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her with Joyce, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend",

"Finding Dad's not enough? Now we gotta baby-sit too?" Sam said heatedly. Dean stared at his brother who wasn't acting himself.

"What?" Sam spat.

"Nothing", Dean responded throwing the duffle bag at Sam who caught it and walked off, leaving Sam staring at his back.

* * *

Joyce was woken by a loud banging on her door. She opened her eyes groaning loudly and stretching her body which was aching like hell. She hauled herself out of the bed and opened the door seeing Dean on the other side.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Get ready, we have to go", Dean said looking at her disheveled self. Her dark black hairs which were usually tied were sticking out at odd angles and her bangs were covering most of her face. Her clothes were wrinkled and the chocolate brown eyes were half closed.

"Where", she questioned which was followed by a yawn.

"To the woods", Dean replied. "No come on, hurry up".

"But I can stay at the motel", she said leaning on the door completely.

"No you can't. It's dangerous… now be quick", he ordered, then left.

She closed the door and rubbed her eyes in the hope to wipe away the sleepiness. She quickly showered and got ready for the start of another tiring day with crazy Winchesters.

Roy, a guide that Haley has hired for the search of her brother was talking to Haley and Ben. They were outside the forest. Roy had a shotgun in his hand and was checking it. The three of them were carrying full duffle bags.

"I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come", Roy said to Haley.

"Roy", Haley began.

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home", Roy reacted.

They heard the sound of engine and saw the Impala pulling up. Roy, Haley and Ben fixed their eyes on the beauty. Haley shook her head as Dean, Joyce and Sam got out of the car. Joyce had a duffle bag in her hands which she handed to Sam.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean smirked looking at the three of them.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked. Sam and Joyce were standing behind Dean letting him do all the talk.

"Who are these guys?" Roy questioned.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue", Haley answered.

Sam started walking leaving everyone behind him. Joyce followed him sensing his bad mood.

"You're rangers?" Roy suspiciously looked at Dean. "She too", Roy pointed at Joyce's retreating form.

"That's right. She too", Dean said glancing in Joyce direction who finally managed to caught up with Sam.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley referred to Dean's clothes.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts", Dean said after looking down at himself. Dean headed past Haley.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt", Roy spat walking behind Dean with Haley next to him. Sam turned, seeing the interaction between his brother and Roy. Joyce stopped too.

"Believe me; I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all", Dean told. He walked past Sam and Joyce.

The group of six was trekking through the forest. Roy was in the lead, then Dean, Haley and Ben. Sam and Joyce were at the rear walking side by side.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting", Dean hollered.

"Yeah, more than a little", Roy replied.

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean asked, clearly irritating Roy by his constant babbling.

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear". Dean increased his pace and passed Roy.

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" he said smirking. Joyce was sure that Dean was doing really good trying to get on Roy's nerves. Suddenly Roy grabbed Dean's arm. Sam and Joyce looked on.

"Whatcha doing, Roy…?" Dean asked all the playfulness gone from his voice. Roy picked the stick from the leafy forest ground and poked the bear trap Dean had almost stepped in.

"You should watch where you're stepping, Ranger", Roy said with a sharp tone. He dropped the stick and again started walking ahead of everyone else.

"It's a bear trap", Dean smiled looking backwards at everyone. They continued to hike on.

Joyce feet had started getting hurt because of walking continuously on the uneven ground. Once or twice she lost her footing and had to seize Sam's arm to straighten herself.

"You good", Sam asked seeing the girl who was walking loosely beside him and was occasionally tripping.

"Yeah, just peachy", she grimaced. "You guys shouldn't have brought me. This isn't my thing", she motioned around the forest.

"Yeah, but we can't left you behind. It's dangerous", he responded seriously. Joyce nodded.

Haley, who was previously following Dean, reached him.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers", Haley concluded, finally sensing the truth. When Dean didn't reply she grabbed his arm. "So who the hell are you?"

Sam and Joyce also approached them and Sam stared at his brother asking if he needed any help. Dean gestured him to go on and Sam obeyed his brother with Joyce in a toe. Dean glanced at his brother and the girl walking beside him. It seemed that Sam had made a friend and he was happy that Sam had someone else to talk other than him.

"Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat", Dean said seriously.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Haley questioned.

"I'm telling you now. Besides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman… ever", Dean added the last word after a thought.

"What about her?" Haley asked motioning towards Joyce.

"She is kinda family. So we okay", Dean raised his eyebrows. Haley was quiet for sometime staring at him, calculating what he said and finally decided to believe him.

"Yeah, okay", she nodded adjusting her bag strap.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean said with a smirk taking out a big bag of peanut M&Ms from his duffle sticking his hand in the packet as he hiked on.

They were still walking in the woods with Roy leading the group and everyone behind them. Dean was at the back this time.

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge", Roy announced stopping at a clearing.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam questioned looking around.

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven", Roy replied after glancing at the GPS.

As everyone was standing and not walking further, Joyce took that as a clue and sat on the dirt covered ground. All of them looked the small framed girl who had started pressing her feet with her hands, trying to ease the soreness.

"You hear that?" Dean came to Sam.

"Yeah… Not even crickets", Sam responded as he concentrated.

"I'm gonna go take a look around", Roy told the group moving forward.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself", Sam said concerned for him.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me", Roy waved his gun and pushed between Sam and Dean to retake the lead. Dean turned back, facing everyone.

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go", Dean announced. "You too, princess… Time to go", he said approaching her and extending his hand.

Joyce groaned but still accepted his hand and stood up with his support. This time she was at the elder brother's side. She was really worn out of walking in this huge forest but she couldn't bring herself to whine about the whole situation. She really wished that they would find Haley's brother soon and wanted to do everything that she could for helping in the search even it meant keeping quite.

"Haley! Over here! ", they heard Roy shouting.

Hearing Roy's voice, Haley sprinted skidding to a halt where the guide was standing. Everyone was closely behind.

"Oh my God… ", Haley said aghast.

The sight in front of them was terrifying. The tents were torn apart and blood was splattered on them. The supplies were scattered. All the color from Joyce face was drained making her pale. She looked at Sam fear evident in her eyes. The younger Winchester looked at her with concern in his eyes but Joyce looked away.

"Looks like a grizzly", Roy told them. Dean and Haley looked around.

"Tommy", Haley yelled. She took off her backpack throwing it on the ground and ran through the campsite.

"Shhh", Sam moved towards her.

"Tommy", Haley said more loudly this time not caring about Sam's warning.

"Shh-hh-hh", Sam warned again.

"Why", Haley snapped.

"Something might still be out there", Sam explained.

"Sam", Dean called for his brother. Sam walked to his brother, snapping a stick on his way. He crouched down beside Dean.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird", Dean shared his observation with his brother. They both stood up. "I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog", Dean added.

Both Winchester brothers went back to the campsite. Haley moved towards the tent picking up a cell phone that was her brother's. The phone had blood splotches all over it. Her black eyes filled with tears and she allowed them to fall on her cheeks. She turned the phone over and saw its back was opened. Dean reached her adopting the same stance as her on the ground.

"Hey, he could still be alive", Dean said reassuringly but she gave him a look.

"So did you guys find anything", Joyce asked Sam who was occupying a place next to her.

"Yep, it was no grizzly", Sam responded.

"Help..! Help...! ", a voice echoed in the surroundings.

"Stay close", Sam told Joyce as everyone ran trying to find the source of voice. Roy was as always in the lead.

"Help..! Somebody..! ", they heard again but found no one.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley said as they reached behind a few trees. Everybody listened more intently. Suddenly Joyce felt strong pain shot through her head like someone has put a nail in there. She staggered a little but as soon as the pain had come it went away.

"Everybody back to camp", she heard Sam's voice like it was coming from distant. They all ran back to the campsite where they saw their supplies missing.

"Our packs", Haley said worriedly.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone", Roy said who found that his GPS and satellite phone gone along with his duffle.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked to no one in particular.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help", Sam replied.

"You mean someone; some nut job out there just stole all our gear", Roy quizzed.

"Yeah someone or something", Joyce mumbled.

"Sorry", Roy said not hearing what Joyce has just said.

"Nothing", Joyce replied pushing her locks behind her ears.

"I need to speak with you… in private… ", Sam went to Dean. Sam and Dean headed a little ways away from the group.

After sometime both brothers joined the group again. Dean moved to Joyce standing beside her. It felt to her like they both were her body guards as one of them was always beside her.

"All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated", Sam addressed the group. Joyce looked at Dean questioningly but he didn't elaborate.

"What?" Haley voiced her thoughts.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it", Roy said acting all overconfident in Joyce's opinion.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now", Sam said with his temper on the edge, as it was nowadays.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders", Roy said all flared up. Joyce nudged Dean who was observing his brother's behavior very carefully. He glanced in her direction shaking his head to ask what she wanted. She directed her eyes on the scene and Dean understood what she meant.

"Relax", Dean said moving forward to Sam.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you", Sam said showing signs of impatience and anger. Joyce moved a little closer to the scene but didn't take part in the heated discussion.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night", Roy said, getting in Sam's personal space.

"Yeah…? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here", Sam said no more keeping a calm façade. Roy laughed making things worse.

"Sam", Joyce said stepping forward but the younger Winchester didn't acknowledge her.

"You know you're crazy, right?" Roy said.

"Yeah…? You ever hunt a wen-", Sam began. Dean pushed Sam away while Joyce grabbed his arm to keep him in place.

"Roy", Haley said also coming to cease fire.

"Chill out", Dean said also putting his efforts for the truce.

"Stop… Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him", Haley said not wanting to go without her brother.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves", Dean said to everyone.

"How…?" Haley asked.

* * *

The group has ignited a fire near the camp. Haley and Ben were sitting near the fire and Haley was poking the flames with a stick. Dean was drawing symbols on the dirt covered ground.

On the other side at a little distance from the fire, Joyce was sitting with Sam on a log.

"So what you guys found out", she asked playing with the tips of her long hairs.

"It's a wendigo", Sam answered.

"Wendigo?" she creased her eyebrows.

"It's a Cree Indian word meaning 'evil that devours'… they are very old like hundreds of years old… were human beings once but starving turns them to cannibals", Sam explained looking at Joyce.

"Cannibals… like 'Wrong Turn'… human flesh eaters", Joyce asked, a look of disgust mingled with fear on her face.

"Yeah, human flesh eaters", Sam nodded.

"Wow", Joyce sighed, crossing her arms, rubbing them with her bare hands.

"What are you kids talking about", Dean asked approaching his brother and Joyce. He sat on the forest ground facing them.

"Wendigo", Joyce responded, resting her hand under her chin.

"Don't have anything better to discuss", Dean said with a smirk that was directed at Joyce. Joyce just rolled her eyes seeing that smirk. Sam was quiet looking downward.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean said directing his attention to his silent brother.

"Dean-", Sam started.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" Dean said, abruptly. Joyce didn't want to interfere their family moment so she stood up.

"Where are you going, princess", Dean looked up at Joyce.

"Just stretching my legs", Joyce replied.

"Stay close", the elder Winchester said with a soft concerning look. Joyce nodded her head.

Sam stared at his brother astonished at the way he was acting. He cared for people but this time the concerning look was different. It was the same look that Dean got in his eyes when he looked at Sam or John, like she was a family… one of the most important things to him. Like he too felt the connection that Sam felt.

Joyce moved closer to the fire but at a little distance from Haley and Ben. Her arms were rested on her knees and she had her head on them staring at the fire. Suddenly there was a sound of twig snapping somewhere then a cry of someone wanting help. "Help me! Please! ".

Dean stood up from the ground readying his gun. Joyce also stood up from her spot looking around frantically.

"Help", they heard again. Sam took out his flash light, putting light on the surroundings to search for the beast.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put", Dean said to everyone.

"Inside the magic circle…?" Roy said, mocking. Sam and Dean passed a look in his direction but didn't say anything.

"Help…! Help me! ", the voice echoed. The voice was followed growling. Roy pointed his gun at the sound.

"Okay, that's no grizzly", he said, accepting Sam's and Dean's theory.

"It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise", Haley said to her young brother. She was carrying an ignited stick.

All of a sudden something rushed passed them, and Haley screamed. Joyce didn't know how to react. She was frightened and a horrified look was clouding her features. She wanted this to be over, this fear, this panic, this supernatural life… she wanted to go back, back to her home. Dean's eyes moved to the girl who was fixed on the spot. He ran to her and grabbed her hand to make her feel safe. Her chocolate brown eyes that had nothing else other than fear met his green orbs.

"You will be fine", he assured her and she nodded.

"Its here", Sam shouted.

Roy shot at the spot were Sam pointed out. There was a rustling in the trees. He shot twice.

"I hit it! ", Roy yelled and went to see what he has shot.

"Roy, no..! Roy! ", Dean yelled after him, still at Joyce side. He turned to Haley and Ben who were standing at a little distance from him and Joyce and closer to Sam.

"Don't move", he said to them.

"Stay close to them", he said to Joyce quietly and released her hand. As he moved away Joyce grappled his upper arm. He turned back and she shook her head dread evident in those chocolate pools.

"I am coming with you", she said scared of not having their protection.

"You trust me", Dean asked her looking in the eyes and she nodded.

"Just stay in the circle and you will be fine", he said to her moving closer. Joyce nodded biting her lower lip. Dean squeezed her hand and then left.

"It's over here! It's in the tree! ", Roy roared. Roy was standing near a tree and what happened next, Sam and Dean couldn't stop it. The beast reached down from a tree, snapped Roy's neck and then took off.

"Roy… ", Dean shouted.

Sam flashed his flashlight around but couldn't find Roy's body. Both brothers returned to the campsite and inside the protective circle.

The night passed in fear, panic and being restless. Joyce was around the fire with Dean, Haley and Ben while Sam was sitting apart from them. The whole night none of them shut an eye for a second. Every sound, rustle created startled them and fear was in the air.

**A/N:-**

**Tell me your opinion about it and I'll love it if you guys drop a review.**

** I know Joyce was acting real jumpy and scared but I guess I would be scared too if I was in her place**** But she will soon learn to control her fears…**

**Tell me how can I improve and if you have any ideas, suggestions feel free to share. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Any questions you guys have feel free to ask.**


End file.
